The Moments Of A Family
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Naruto word mishandelt door zijn vader 10 jaar lang, hij ontmoet dan Sasuke Uchiha een nieuwe leerling . Kan Naruto eindenlijk de geheim uit spreken ?
1. The Life Of Naruto Namikaze

**Story Titel ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Koppels : NarutoxHinata , SasukexSakura **

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto word mishandelt door zijn vader 10 jaar lang, hij ontmoet dan Sasuke Uchiha een nieuwe leerling . Kan Naruto eindenlijk de geheim uit spreken ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Abuse , Rape , Incest , Angst , Drama , Yaoi (beetje) & Dead **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Wat heb ik fout gedaan ? _

" Jij kleine rat ! Ik ga jou afmaken ! "

_Waarom leef ik ? _

" Jij was een fout , en een grote zelf ! "

_Zal iemand van me houden ? _

" Niemand houd van jou , als het zo was dan hadden ze iets allang gedaan ! "

_Ik neem aan dat je gelijk heb vader _

_Het spijt me van mijn bestaan _

_Het spijt me dat ik er ben . _

Naruto lag in zijn bed, hij had weer een slapeloze nacht . _Vreemd dat gebeurd alleen maar op Maandag, Woensdag en Zaterdag ik zal zeker teveel koffie naar binnen gespeeld hebben . _Dacht hij en stond op en ging zich om kleden, toen hij omgekleed was liep hij naar onder . Zijn broer en zusje waren al op en zijn oudste zus was al werken, zijn moeder stond nog paar spek lappen te bakken ." Goede morgen ." Zeide Naruto ." Oh goedemorgen ." Zeide zijn moeder, Kushina bracht Naruto paar spek lappen ." Dank je ." Zeide hij en begon te eten ." Neh neh Naruto wat heb gehoord Sakura heeft je weer verslagen bij de ... " Naruto gaf hem een schop onder tafel ." Ha ! Verdomme sukkel wat was dat voor ! " Zeide Arashi kwaad ." Naruto je moet je broer niet zo behandelen, je bent de oudste uit de twee je ..." Naruto onderbrak haar ." Het beter weten ja ja ik ken het al mam ." Zeide Naruto Kushina draaide haar weer om ." Wijs neus ." Zeide ze Naruto moest zich kalm houden .

Om haar niet nu een klop tegeven aan haar gezicht, _ze weet niet beter ze is nog niet eens een echte moeder voor mijn ogen . _Dacht Naruto als hij verder at en dan opstaat ." Ik ga al tot straks ." Zeide hij en stond snel op zonder dat iemand iets kan zeggen, hij botste dan tegen zijn vader op ." Sorry ." Zeide Naruto stillentjes zijn vader glimlachte, die glimlach geef Naruto koude rillingen ." Is niks Naruto ." Zeide hij en duwde snel papiertje in zijn handen ." Goede morgen iedereen ! " Zeide hij ." Goedemorgen papa ." Glimlachte Naru ." Goedemorgen lieverd ." Zeide Kushina als ze hem een kus gaf ." Hey pap goed geslapen ?" Vroeg Arashi ." Ja ik heb zo goed geslapen dat ik erg goed gezint ga zijn ! " Zeide Minato ." Papa is altijd goed gezint ." Zeide Naru ." Nou nu ben ik nog goed gezinder ." Zeide Minato lachent .

Naru deed zijn schoenen aan en ging snel naar buiten ." Oi Naruto ." Naruto keek om en zag Arashi komen ." Je moet niet zo boos doen tegen mij van daarnet, iedereen kan verliezen tegen Sakura . Ze is lijk een goddin in die video games weet je ." Naruto zeide niks en ging zwijgent verder ." Oi ! Naruto je hebt toch niet weer stok in jou kont he ." Zeide Arashi plagent ." Pas maar op dat ik niet een hele stam in de jouwe steek ! " Riep Naruto kwaad Arashi keek bang, Naruto draaide zich weer om en liep verder . Arashi zuchte ." Jeez wat is met hem ? "

Naruto keek naar het papiertje die zijn vader gaf _**.' Kom om 9 uur naar de studie kamer , waag het niet om een minuut later te komen .' **__Waarom ik altijd _Naruto stopte de papiertje weg, en liep snel de school in . Als hij de klas binnen komt zag hij een groot groep meisjes, door elkaar praten van opwinding . _Zeker van de nieuwe leerling _Naruto ging zitten en keek naar buiten, de klas ging snel beginnen . En als gewoonlijk moest er een vervang leerkracht binnen komen, _Jeez Kakashi-Sensei is een verdomme luizak ! _" Goedemorgen leerlingen het is als gewoonlijk Kakashi-Sensei kwam een oud vrouwtje tegen die haar ... " De leerkracht werd onderbroken door de hele klas ." We kennen het verhaal al ! " Zeide ze de leerkracht lachte nerveus ." Zo is dat zo, okay dit is jullie nieuwe klasgenoot . Kom maar binnen Uchiha-San ." Zeide hij een jongen met kort zwart haar en zwarte ogen kwam binnen, hij lijk een echte studie bol te zijn . Van hoe hij zijn gezicht houd en als Naruto het ook zo ziet lijkt hij niet sociaal ." Dit hier Sasuke Uchiha hij is nieuw zoals jullie zien, dus doe je best om hem goed te ontvangen okay ! " De klas knikte ja ." Uchiha-San wil je nog iets zeggen tegen de klas ? " De jongen keek naar hem en schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Een verlegen type he ? Wel maak niet uit je mag naast Namikaze-Kun zitten, die joch met het blonde haren ." Zeide hij en Sasuke ging naast Naruto zitten ." Hey ik ben Naruto ." Zeide Naruto en stak zijn hand uit, Sasuke nam het en schudde het met de zijne ." Sasuke ." Zeide hij .

De rest van de tijd was stilte tussen de twee geplaats, na een goede uur kwam eindenlijk hun leerkracht ." Sorry dat ik laat ben mijn geliefde leerlingen, ik moest een oud vrouwtje helpen met ha ... " Maar werd ondebroken door de klas behalve Sasuke ." We kennen het verhaal al ! " Kakashi sweatdropped ." Zo is dat zo ? Dan hebben jullie nog niet dezen gehoord ! " Zeide hij maar de ander leerkracht sloeg hem op het hoofd ." Leer je leerlingen iets normaal ja ? Ik ben weg heb nog een fijne dag verder ." En ging weg Kakashi keek kwaad naar de deur ." Zo niet cool dude ! " Kakashi merkte Sasuke op en liep naar hem toe ." Yo ! Ik ben jou Sensei en ben dan ook jou mentor . Dingen die je moet weten over mij, ik ben een held in dezen stad . Daarom ben ik zo laat, ik ben knap daarom verberg ik mijn halve gezicht . Ik kan iemand vermoorde met één duim ! " Zeide hij Sasuke keek met een blank gezicht naar hem .

" Je bent toch zombie he ? "Zeide Kakashi ." Kakashi - Sensei is een porn en pervert freak, hij komt laat omdat hij een luizak is . Hij kan ook kinderachtig zijn bij vele dingen, hij is ook genoemd als een ... " Kakashi zette zijn hand op Naruto 's mond ." Naruto je bent zo lieve knul, waarom ga je mond niet houden ? " Naruto likte zijn hand Kakashi haalde zijn hand weg ." Namikaze wat zijn je een hond ! " Riep Kakashi Naruto grijnsde ." Nee een vos ."

" Dat had ik ook wel door ! " Riep Kakashi terug Sasuke keek naar die twee en zuchte .

Na school ." Oi ! Naruto ." Hij keek om en zag Arashi met Ino, Kiba en Shikamaru ." Kun je pap zeggen dat ik laat thuis kom vandaag ? En kun je voor ook mijn taken van thuis doen please ?" Vroeg Arashi ." Alweer dat is al de derde keer Arashi ." Zeide Naruto ." Oh kom op Naruto ! We hebben een project op komst voor onze club, en we willen die graag af maken ! Please ." Vroeg Ino Naruto zuchte ." Dit is de laatste keer begrepen ." Arashi knikte ja en gaf Naruto een klopje op de rug ." Thanks Bro ." En ging lachent weg de groepje volgde hem ." Crazy kid ." Zeide Naruto plots voelde Naruto een schop onder zijn kont hij draaide zich om en zag dat het Kakashi was ." Wat was dat voor ." Kakashi nam een papier van zijn rug ." Die verdomme Arashi ! " Schreeuwde Naruto ." Jeez Naruto je moet eens tegen kunnen van een grapje ." Zeide Kakashi .

" Je hebt gelijk Kakashi-Sensei hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten ." Voor dat Kakashi het wist staat hij zonder boven lijf en een papier op zijn rug ." Naruto ! " Riep hij maar Naruto rende al snel weg .

Toen Naruto thuis kwam waren de lichten uit, hij ging naar binnen en zag dat er niemand was . Hij ging naar de keuken voor iets te drinken, hij zag een papiertje aan de koelkast .

_**' Naruto en Arashi ik ben even weg samen met Kyuubi, naar een vriendin van mij we hebben Naru meegenomen . Jullie snacks zitten in de koelkast en doe jullie huiswerk en taken begrepen ! **_

_**Veel liefst mam . '**_

Naruto zuchte en nam iets te drinken en te eten uit de koelkast, het was een bord paste en een blikje bier . Hij stopte de pasta in de micro, en wachte tot het klaar was . Hij merkte niet de persoon die achter hem stond ." Wel hallo daar Naruto hoe was jou school ." Naruto keek verschrokken achter hem ." Hey vader ."

* * *

**Ik hoop dat ik het niet te OOC heb gemaak, dit was al beetje in mijn hoofd . Ik hoop echt dat het goed is **

**De Uzumaki kinderen zijn Kyuubi ( 19 jaar ), Arashi en Naruto ( 16 jaar ) en Naru ( 8 jaar ) Minato is zo erg gemeen tegen Naruto ! ): maar ik heb dit geschreven, dus ben ik ook gemeen ! :P **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. My Tears Are Making Scars

_God ik haat mijn leven _kwam door Naruto 's gedachten, als hij T.V keek met Arashi, Naru en Kyuubi . Minato was de krant lezen en Kushina een boek, Naruto keek via zijn ooghoek naar de klok en zag dat het half 9 was . Zijn vader stond op als hij de krant op rold . " Wel ben in mijn studie kamer, ik heb nog drukke werk te doen ." Zeide hij als hij zijn armen uitstrekt . "Je doet wel erg je best, bent altijd zo moe in de avonden ." Zeid Kushina als ze van haar boek keek ." Natuurlijk ik zou voor niks Minato Namikaze heten ." Zeide hij met een grijns hij keek via zijn ooghoeken naar Naruto, Naruto keek van hem weg terug naar de T.V ." Wel zie jullie morgen ." Zeide hij en ging weg na 20 minuten stond Naruto ook op ." Ik ga slapen goede nacht ." Zeide Naruto ." Naruto ." Hij keek om naar Kyuubi ." Ja ?" Kyuubi schudde haar hoofd ." Nah laat maar goede nacht ." En keek terug naar de T.V en Naruto liep naar boven in zijn kamer, hij deed de deur toe en wachte tot dat het tijd was . Toen het 9 uur was ging hij snel naar de studie kamer, en klopte aan . " Kom binnen ." Zeide een stem Naruto deed voorzichtig de deur open, en ging naar binnen hij deed de deur zachtjes dicht .

" Wel hey daar Naruto, het is zo fijn jou weer eens te zien ." Zeide Minato ." Naruto zweeg en Minato 's ogen keken kwaad ." Waarom zo stil Naruto zeg me niet dat je bang zijt ." Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Dan antwoord me heb je mij graag of niet ." Naruto keek naar hem ." Ja vader ." Zeide hij Minato stond op en nam Naruto stevig vast ." Noem me toch Minato dat klink toch veel beter niet ?" Naruto knikte ." Volgende vraag wie heb je het liefste het de familie Naruto ." Naruto slikte zijn angst in ." Jou Minato ." Minato grijnsde ." Goed geantwoord . " Minato liep naar de deur en sloot het ." Laten we wat fun hebben okay ."

_Pijn _

_Brandend pijn _

_Ik voel niks meer alleen maar pijn _

_Hoe kan ik dit door staan ? _

_Hoe moet ik zo iets door staan ? _

_Help iemand _

_Help me _

Naruto deed zijn ogen open, en zag dat hij terug in bed was . Hij zuchte en begon te hoesten, hij draaide zich om en zag papiertje op zijn nachtkastje, hij nam het voorzichtig sinds zijn arm pijn doet .

_**' Hey Naruto ik heb de school gebeld en gezegt dat je voor goede 3 dagen ziek zijt, dus blijf maar in bed liggen ik zie je zo meteen weer . ' **_Naruto rolde zijn ogen fijn nu is hij 3 dagen lang vast met zijn vader, plus nog zijn moeder die verdomme gewoon rond loop en niks merkt . Waarom heeft leven zo hekel aan hem, Naruto draaide zich om en ging terug slapen . En droomde niks op dat moment .

Op school

" Wel zo te zien is Naruto ziek voor de komende 3 dagen ... " Zeide Kakashi ." Ha ! Naruto waarom heb je me achter gelaten ! Ik wil hier niet alleen zijn ! " Riep Kakashi Sasuke sweatdropped _is hij echt een leerkracht ? _" Oi Arashi kun je Naruto 's huis werk brengen ? " Arashi schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nope ik blijf bij Kiba logeren sorry . " Kakashi knikte ja ." Okay wie kan dit dan brengen naar Naruto 's huis ?" Niemand stak zijn hand op, Sasuke keek rond en stak dan zijn hand omhoog ." Ik doe het wel ." Zeide hij ." Okay bezorg het snel en kijk uit voor de lasers en de 3 koppige honden ." Sasuke sweatdropped _die man kijk teveel Manga ! _

Even later

Sasuke keek naar het huis met grote ogen, _dit is zijn thuis het lijk wel meer op een villa ! _Sasuke belde aan en wachte tot iemand het open deed, en belde nog eens als niemand open deed ." Hallo ! Namikaze ! Zijt je thuis ! " En belde nog eens aan maar de deur bleef dicht, Sasuke zuchte en draaide zich om en ging weg ." Hey wacht ." Hij draaide zich om en zag een Naruto in zijn Pajamas ." Sorry man ik heb erg veel last aan mijn onderkant, en kon moeilijk op staan . "Sasuke knikte ja en pakte Naruto 's huiswerk uit de tas ." Ik heb je huis werk ." Naruto pakte het aan ." Je kan binnen komen als je wilt, krijg je iets te drinken ." Sasuke schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Ik wil geen ..." Naruto onderbrak hem ." Nee nee het is goed je bracht mijn huiswerk, dus kan ik ook iets terug doen ." Zeide hij Sasuke zuchte ." Fijn is goed ." En ging naar binnen, en liep achter Naruto de keuken in . Sasuke merkte dat Naruto erg vreemd loopt maar zweeg .

" Wat wil je drinken ? " Vroeg Naruto ." Huh glas water okay met mij ." Zeide Sasuke Naruto knikte ja en pakte twee glazen en vulde het met water en de ander met Cola ." Zal je echt cola drinken ?" Vroeg Sasuke Naruto keek vragend naar hem ." Ja waarom ? " Sasuke haalde zijn schouders op ." Weet niet zieken drinken normaal geen cola ." Naruto lachte ." Wel sorry maar ik ben niet echt ziek, ik heb erg veel last van mijn onderkant zoals ik al zei, en mijn vader wou dat ik thuis blijf tot dat het weg was ." Zeide Naruto ." Oh is goed dan ." Zeide Sasuke en dronk verder, Naruto keek nerveus naar zijn glas ." Zo van waar komt gij ?" Vroeg Naruto ." Uit Amerika maar mijn vader vond beter werk hier, dus we zijn naar hier verhuist ." Naruto knikte ja ." Leuke familie ?" Vroeg hij ." Wel soms kunnen ze echt op mijn zeeneuwen werken, maar zijn de beste die ik kan ooit wensen . Ik heb een oudere broer, een kleine zusje en ja natuurlijk mijn ouders ." Zeide Sasuke ." Jij ?" Naruto was stil en keek weg ." Ja mijn familie is ook best gezellig een oudere en jongere zusje, een tweeling broer en natuurlijk mijn beide ouders ." Sasuke was stil ." Wel ik zou beter gaan, of anders gaat Itachi een hart aanval krijgen . Sinds hij echt overbezorgt is . " Zeide Sasuke ." Okay . "

Naruto liep samen met Sasuke naar de deur, maar de deur ging al open en Minato kwam binnen ." Ha ! Bezoek al ?" Vroeg hij ." Pap dit is Sasuke hij brachte mijn huiswerk ." Zeide Naruto ." Oh hey Sasuke ik ben Namikaze Minato, noem me maar Minato als je wilt ." Sasuke was stil en knikte alleen maar ja ." Zie je over 3 dagen Namikaze-Kun ." En ging de deur uit Minato keek naar Naruto ." Wat heb jij een leuke klasgenoot Naruto ." Naruto knikte ja, Minato pakte hem dan bij de nek ." Hij verdenkt toch niks hoop ik ." Zeide hij erg gevaarlijk, Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Goed ik zou mijn plezier niet gebroken willen hebben ." En gaf een kus op Naruto 's wang en ging naar boven, Naruto was stil en ging snel naar zijn kamer .

Als Naruto in zijn kamer is probeerd hij zijn tranen in te houden, _waarom ... Waarom ... Waarom ... _Naruto zakte naar onder, en leunde met zijn rug tegen de deur en liet de tranen vallen, als de tranen vielen brande zijn ogen feller . En de tranen maken scheuren over zijn wangen, het brand en het doet pijn . Naruto veegde zijn tranen weg, en ging op zijn bed liggen . En sloot zijn ogen al wat hij droomde was een wit pad in een donkere weg .

* * *

**So sad TT_TT Waarom Minato Waarom ! Och ja Laten we gewoon hopen dat er een Happy Ending is okay ? **

**Bye bye !**


	3. Falling In The Mirror

_Het doet zo pijn als ik mijn ogen open doe _

_Dan zie ik een wereld waar ik niet thuis hoor_

_Mijn stem is gevlucht en verstopt zich nu ergens_

_Omdat ik dan geen hulp kan roepen _

Naruto deed zijn ogen toe als hij zuchte, het is al zijn tweede dag thuis . Overmorgen kan hij terug naar school, voor die uren ver weg van zijn vader . Naruto sloot zijn ogen als hij nog steeds de dag herrinert wat er gebeurde na dat Sasuke weg ging .

[ FLASHBACK ]

Naruto zat aan tafel met zijn familie, hij deed de moeite niet om zijn vork te pakken . En keek gewoon met lege ogen naar de bord . " Naruto waarom eet je niet ?" Vroeg Kyuubi ." Ik heb geen honger ." Zeide Naruto ." Naruto niet koppig doen, ik heb er hard aan gewerkt ." Zeide Kushina lastig Naruto zag uit zijn ooghoeken, zijn vader naar hem kijken . Naruto zuchte ." Ik heb geen honger, ik ga naar bed ." Zeide hij en stond op .

Maar voor dat hij uit de keuken ging, hield een hand hem tegen ." Naruto ga terug zitten ." Naruto trok zich kwaad van hem weg . " Waar bemoei jij je mee ! " Riep hij kwaad naar Minato, die uit woede Naruto een klap gaf . Naruto viel op grond, hij proefde de bloed in zijn mond ." Zwijg ! Ontdankbare kind ! " Schreeuwde Minato en nam Naruto mee naar boven .

" Minato ! " Riep Kushina ." Bemoei je er niet mee Kushina ! Dit is nu tussen mij en Naruto ." Zeide hij en trok de jongen mee naar zijn kamer, Naruto zag hoe zijn moeder bleef staan . Ze kwam hem niet helpen, niemand komt hem helpen ." Vader laat me los ." Zeide Naruto maar Minato luisterde niet en gooide de jongen in zijn kamer, en sloot de deur .

" Je bent stout geweest Naruto je zal gestraft worden ." Zeide Minato met een dreiging in zijn stem, Naruto kon niet vluchten als er al een schop tegen zijn maag kwam ." Vader stop ! " Riep Naruto maar Minato bleef hem schoppen, tot dat Naruto niet meer kan bewegen . Minato nam hem op en duwde hem het bed ." Je zal gestraft worden Naruto ." Naruto voelde zijn broek is afgetrokken, en zijn onderbroek volgde na . Naruto schreeuwde in grote pijn wat er daarna kwam .

Gebroken zat Naruto op het bed, Minato klede zich aan en keek naar Naruto ." Je had niet koppig moeten zijn Naruto . " En Minato sloot de deur, Naruto begon dan te huilen . Hij hielde zich wel in om niet te schreeuwen_, Waarom ben ik dezen familie geboren ? _

[ END FLASHBACK ]

Naruto zuchte en probeerde op te staan, de pijn is al timminste gezakt . Maar het doet nog steeds erg pijn, hij liep uit zijn kamer . En ging naar de badkamer, om zijn gezicht te wassen . Dat zou goed doen voor hem, als hij de bad kamer in kwam . Merkte hij pas dat iemand zich wassen was ." wie is daar ?" Vroeg een stem ." Ah sorry grote zus ik wist niet dat je wassen was ." Zeide Naruto ." Ik kom later terug ." En sloot de deur voor dat zijn zus iets kon zeggen, Naruto liep dan terug naar zijn kamer ." Wat doe je uit je kamer ." Naruto draaide om en zag zijn moeder met de was ." Sorry ik wou mijn gezicht wassen, maar Kyuubi was in bad ." Zeide Naruto stillentjes ." Is dat alles dan is het goed ." Zeide Kushina en ze liep door ." Mam ." Naruto draaide zich naar haar ." Was je blij toen ik geboren was ?" Vroeg Naruto .

Kushina keek naar hem en keek dan weer weg ." Stel geen stomme vragen ." Was de enigste wat ze zei en liep door, Naruto ging in zijn kamer en sloeg de deur toe . Dit was niet de moeite waard om te huilen, maar waarom doet het toch zo pijn .

* * *

**Sorry dat het kort is, maar ik hoop dat het nog steeds goed is . **

**ik weet er zit Yaoi in, maar geen Yaoi koppels je ziet het in de koppel lijst . De volgende komt Sakura en Hinata ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Meeting Sakura And Hinata !

Naruto keek met een blanke gezicht naar de T.V, zijn ouders zijn gaan werken . En zijn broer en zussen zijn ook al niet thuis, Naruto was alleen thuis . Wel morgen kan hij lekker terug naar school , luisteren naar het gezaag van Kakashi . En misschien met Sasuke rondhangen, hij zuchte wie weet . Hij keek naar de klok de school was allang gedaan, dus Arashi zal snel naar huis komen . En dan weer weg gaan sinds hij een date heeft, Naru zal opgehaald worden door Kyuubi . En zijn ouders zullen ook snel terug komen .

Naruto schrok van zijn gedachtens weg, als de deurbel ging hij stond op en liep naar de deur . Hij deed open en keek met grote ogen, wie aan de deur stond ." Sakura-Chan ?" Het meisje grijnsde ?" Naruto ! Ik heb zo lang niks van jou gehoord ! Hoe is het ?" Naruto glimlachte ." Goed goed ." Toen merkte hij plots een ander meisje, en Sasuke met een stel boeken ." Naruto ik heb je huiswerk bij . " Het was even stil ." Kakashi-Sensei heeft zich weer kapot gehuild, hij zei ook dat hij jou gaat vermoorde als je terug komt ." Het meisje naast hem keek bang .

" Geen zorgen Hinata-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei is erg vriendenlijk . " Zeide Sakura ." Hij gaat alleen Naruto vermoorde dat hem achter heeft gelaten ." Naruto lachte ." Kom binnen ." Zeide hij en de 3 gingen binnen, ook al leek het meisje Hinata onzeker ." Ik ben Naruto ." Zeide hij als hij hun thee gaf , het meisje keek naar hem . En glimlachte naar hem, ook al heeft Naruto de gevoel dat ze niet naar hem glimlacht ." Ik ben Hinata Hyuga fijn je te ontmoete ." En wou de thee nemen, maar haar hand sloeg de thee om ." Ah sorry ! " Zeide Hinata en probeerde iets te zoeken, om het proper te maken ." Is niks Hinata ." Zeide Sakura en veegde de thee op ." Ik geef je een nieuwe ." Zeide Naruto als hij de kop opnieuw vulde, en gaf het dit keer in haar handen ." Dank je en sorry ." Zeide ze .

" Is niet erg je kan er niks aan doen ." Naruto keek naar Sakura ze zuchte, en trok hem weg naar de living ." Je hebt gemerkt dat Hinata 's ogen niet op jou zijn gefocust toch ? " Naruto knikte ja ." Dat komt omdat Hinata blind is, dus ik wil dat je oppast wat je zegt ." Zeide ze verde Naruto keek beetje verward maar knikte ja ." Blind ? " Sakura zuchte ." Ja sinds ze jong was, ze was zo geboren geloof ik . Maar zeg het niet tegen haar, ze is erg gevoelig ." Naruto knikte ja alweer, en liep terug naar de keuken .

" Hoe is het met jou Sasuke ?" Vroeg Naruto ." Goed klas is best hard te volgen, met al die stalkers ." Naruto keek naar Sakura die haalde haar schouders op ." Ben nog niet naar school geweest ." Zeide ze eerlijk Naruto keek dan naar Sasuke ." Stalkers ?" Sasuke knikte ja en keek in horror ." Die meisjes zijn overal, ze blijven me maar volgen . En ik kan nauwelijks mijn werk doen, en bij de jongens word ik gezien als een smerige player ."

Naruto sweatdropped ." Ik denk dat ze gewoon jaloers zijn ." Sasuke knikte ja ." Weet ik dus ik hoop dat je snel terug komt ." Naruto glimlachte en keek dan naar Hinata ." En jij Hinata ben je nieuw hier ?" Hinata bloosde ." Nee ik ben in de zelfde school als Sakura-Chan, jij en Sasuke-Kun ." Naruto 's mond viel open met die van Sasuke, Sakura zuchte en ze haar hoofd tussen haar handen legde ." Jongens jullie kennen nauwelijks de helft van de klas ."

" Maar ik ken iedereen in de klas ! " Riep Naruto ." Hinata is vaak ziek, en volgt meestal thuis les . Toch Hinata-Chan ? " Hinata knikte ja ." Omdat ik niet kan zien, meestal moeilijk heb met mijn huiswerk . Heb ik een tutor om me te helpen ." Naruto keek naar haar ogen, haar ogen bewogen niet . " Je ogen zijn mooi ." Zeide Naruto Hinata bloosde, Sakura spuwde haar thee terug in . En Sasuke keek blankeloos .

" Wat is dit Naruto Namikaze weet plots, hoe een vrouw een compliment tegeven ? ! " Zeide Sakura ." Shut up ! " Zei Naruto ." Waarom zou ik Gaki ! " En dan begonnen de twee weer te bekvechten, Sasuke keek naar Hinata . Hinata merkte ogen op haar, en keek naar Sasuke 's richting ." Dat doen ze altijd, zelfs in de klas ." Sasuke bloosde en keek weg .

Naruto had voorgesteld om een film te gaan kijken, in het weekend Sakura zou Hinata ophalen . Sasuke kent zijn weg dus hij komt ook, Naruto zorgde voor drank, de popcorn en de film . Hij zwaaide naar hun als ze weg gaan, Naruto deed de deur toe en zuchte . Hij ging de kopjes op ruimen, maar de deur ging weer open . " Naruto ! We zijn thuis ." Naruto keek naar Kyuubi, Arashi en Naru ." Move it ! Ik ben al verdomme te laat ! " En rende naar boven, om zich te dochen en al, Naru keek naar Kyuubi ." Wat is verdomme ? "

" Niks zeg het nooit, tot je 30 bent . Okay wis dat uit je geheugen, of anders voer ik je zeep voor een week ." Zeide Kyuubi als ze eng naar Naru keek, Naru knikte ja en Naruto sweatdropped ." Je dreigde juist je eigen zus, als je het heb gemerkt ." Zeide Naruto ." Shut up Gaki !"Zeide Kyuubi ." Waarom noemd iedereen mij zo ! "Kyuubi lachte ." Omdat jij één zijt ! "

Naruto zei niks terug, hij was te blij met de bezoek . Die Sakura, Sasuke en Hinata brachte , niemand kan het voor hem nog verpesten " We zijn thuis ! " Hoorde Naruto als hij in de keuken binnen liep, hij zette de kopjes in de vaat . Plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder ." Hallo Naruto hoe was jou dag ?" Vroeg Minato als hij Naruto 's hoofd aaide ." Goed heb bezoek gehad van een paar klasgenoten ."

Naruto voelde dan een pijnelijke greep, zijn vader trok hard aan zijn haren ." Ze hebben toch niks gemerk he ?" Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Wie waren die klas genoten ?" Vroeg Minato ." Sakura van hier naast, Hinata was bij Sakura en Sasuke ." Naruto zag via zijn ooghoeken, dat Minato kwaad naar hem keek ." Sasuke je bedoelt die eergisteren hier was ?" Naruto knikte ja ." Ik heb mijn huiswerk gekregen van Sasuke ."

Minato knikte ja Arashi kwam dan de keuken, om snel iets te gaan drinken . Hij keek dan naar Minato en Naruto ." Pap wat zijt je aan het doen ? "Vroeg Arashi Minato glimlachte naar Arashi, en liet Naruto los ." Niks niks ik ben gewoon met Naruto praten ." Minato keek naar Naruto ." Toch Naruto ." Naruto keek weg en knikte ja, Arashi keek tussen de twee en haalde zijn schouders op ." What ever ik heb al geen dorst meer ." En ging weg ." Naruto ga naar je kamer, en blijf daar tot het avond eten klaar is ."

Naruto zeide niks tegen, hij wilt zijn dag niet laten verpesten . Dus liep hij snel naar boven, en sloot de deur van zijn kamer . Hij zuchte _waarom kan hij me gewoon niet met rust laten ? _Naruto maakte zijn huiswerk en wachte tot het avond eten .

* * *

**Chapter 4 is niet echt mijn ding geworden, hopenlijk is Chapter 5 meer makkenlijk**

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Something Strange

Naruto liep met Sasuke, Sakura en Hinata naar school . Naruto was zo blij dat hij naar school kon gaan, dan was hij niet de hele dag opgesloten in zijn eigen huis . Sasuke merkte de gelukkigheid de blonde in zijn ogen had, Sakura merkte dat ook en keek vragend . _Sinds wanneer is hij een lief hebber voor school ? _Hinata was te verlegen om iets te zeggen .

Toen de 4 in de klas kwamen, kreeg Naruto een huilende Kakashi . Voorzich staan Naruto sweatdropped, als Kakashi zijn shirt nat huilde ." Waarom ! Waarom heb je me verlaten, hier in de hel ! " Naruto lachte nerveus en duwde Kakashi weg ." Kom op Kakashi-sensei ! Dadelijk heb ik geen shirt meer ! " Riep hij en keek naar Sasuke en de rest, om hem te redden van de gekke leerkracht . Sasuke keek weg, Sakura keek naar haar nagels . En Hinata was te verlegen .

" Oh Kom op ! " Riep hij en duwde Kakashi harder weg, plots werd Kakashi aan de kraag getrokken . Bij iemand anders, Naruto zuchte van opluchting ." Kom op Kakashi-sensei, dadelijk is Naruto verstikt in die knuffel van jou ." Zeide Arashi tegen hem ." Maar het is een ' hug of love ' ! " Riep Kakashi tegen Arashi, Arashi rolde gewoon zijn ogen . " Weet je zeker dat je gewoon geen manga weer hebt gelezen ? "

Kakashi keek naar hem grote ogen ." Ha ! Geen één ." Arashi begon kwaad te kijken, Naruto sweatdropped als hij de twee niet kon stoppen . En de rest zuchte als Hinata, naar haar plaats ging . En haar verstopte, achter een boek . " Onmogelijk ! Je hebt natuurlijk 6 gelezen, en je hebt er 1 in je jas zak ! " Kakashi keek geschokt ." Hoe weet je dat ! " En haalde zijn manga uit ." Het is zelfs extra - small ! "

Als de les begon, hielp Sakura Hinata . Als ze iets moesten lezen, Sakura heeft Naruto ook verteld . Dat Hinata problemen heeft, met een boek of zo te lezen . Dus word het een geen getitelde film, als Naruto naar zijn boek keek . Viel een papiertje op zijn boek, hij keek vragend en deed het open . **" **_**Oi Naruto wat was het tussen jou en pa ? **_**" **

Naruto rolde zijn ogen, en schreef terug . Toen Arashi zijn papiertje kreeg, keek hij kwaad naar Naruto . Naruto stak zijn tong uit, en Arashi keek terug kwaad naar voor . Als de klas stil aan verlopen was, ging Naruto bij Sakura, Sasuke en Hinata zitten ." Ik ... Ik ben blij dat je beter voeld ... Naruto-Kun ." Zeide Hinata met rode wangen, Naruto glimlachte naar haar ." Thanks ik ben ook blij dat ik hier ben ." Zeide hij Sasuke keek naar hem ." Oh ik dacht dat je de type was, die niet graag naar school kwam ." Zeide Sasuke .

" Wel ja maar thuis zitten is ook maar niks ! " Zeide hij als hij van zijn blikje dronk ." Dat is waar ." Zeide Sasuke ." Wel Naruto je hebt het toch aan je ouders gevraagd he ? Dat we film mogen komen kijken ." Zeide Sakura . " Yep mam en pap moeten toch op een etentje gaan, zus is bij een vriendin op bezoek . En Naru zou met haar meegaan ." Zeide hij ." En Arashi ?" Vroeg ze ." Buh hij zou er misschien ook ergens rond lopen ." Zeide hij als hij zijn blik leeg dronk .

" Oi Naruto ! " Naruto keek achter zich en zag zijn broer naar hem toe lopen ." Wat nu ?" Vroeg Naruto Arashi nam hem vast, Naruto moest in zijn lip bijten . Van de pijn aan de arm, zijn vader had die bijna in twee gebroken . Toen Naruto gisteren terug vocht .

[ FLASHBACK ]

Minato duwde Naruto tegen de muur, als hij aan zijn nek begon te bijten . Naruto voelde de scherpe tanden, en duwde zijn vader hard weg . Minato keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Stop er mee ! Ik ben verdomme u zoon ! " Riep Naruto Minato werd kwaad, en sloeg Naruto in zijn gezicht . " Hou je mond ! Je bent mijn kind , ik kan doen wat ik wil met jou ." Zeide hij en duwde Naruto terug .

Maar Naruto sloeg hem een vuist, Minato vloog naar achter . En Naruto rende naar de deur, en woude het snel open doen . Maar vond het op slot, hij zag de sleutel er naast hangen . Als hij zijn arm uitstak, om de sleutel te pakken . Pakte een hand, zijn arm beet en begon hard te knijpen . Naruto schreeuwde als hij, de pijn begon te voelen . Hij keek achter zich, en Minato keek alsof hij vuur uitspuwde ." Je gaat nergens heen . " En toen brak het .

Naruto lag op de grond, bloed liep over zijn benen . Zijn armen zaten vol klein schrammen, en zijn één arm brande van pijn . Het is gelukkig niet gebroken, Minato was al op en deed zijn kleren aan . Hij liep naar Naruto en schopte hem, aan de zij kant Naruto kreunde . Van pijn en ellende, en keek met half open ogen naar Minato . Minato ging dan op Naruto zitten, en hield zijn gezicht stevig vast .

" Naruto-Chan je had niet tegen moeten werken ." Zeide hij en gaf een kus op zijn voorhoofd ." Je had gewoon niet tegen moeten werken ."

[ FLASHBACK ]

Naruto keek kwaad aan herrinering die in zijn gedachte speelde, verdomme waarom kon hij gewoon niet sterker zijn ." Oi ! Naruto luister je ? !" Naruto keek dan naar zijn broer, Arashi keek zo kwaad . Dat hij op zijn vader lijkt, die hem gisteren bijna zijn arm overbrak . " Wat moet je Arashi ?" Vroeg Naruto ." Kom even met me mee ." Zeide hij en trok Naruto mee, Naruto trok zijn arm van hem weg . En stond zelf op .

" Het is al goed, ik wel mee ." Zeide hij en liep met zijn broer mee ." Schiet wel op jullie twee, de lessen gaan zo meteen weer beginnen ." Zeide Sakura als de twee uit de klas gingen . " Is goed ! " Riep Naruto terug, en volgde zijn broer . Als de twee ver van de klas genoeg waren, Arashi draaide zich om en keek kwaad en ... Bezorgd ? " Naruto wat is tussen jou en vader gebeurt ? "Vroeg Arashi Naruto keek vragend naar hem ." Wat bedoel je ? "Zeide Naruto .

" Gisteren ! Toen de 3 tal hier op bezoek waren, toen ze weg waren maakte jullie twee ruzie . " Naruto zuchte hij wist dat Arashi daar over ging vragen, maar gisteren ... Waarom vroeg hij het niet, waarom stopte hij vader niet ." Dat zijn je zaken niet ." Zeide Naruto Arashi nam Naruto bij de kraag ." Verdomme Naruto ! Vertel het me ! " Riep hij Naruto voelde zich kwaad worden, en duwde Arashi weg . " Hou je er buiten ! Het zijn je zakens niet ! " Riep Naruto .

En wou zich omdraaien en weg lopen, maar Arashi greep zijn arm . En trok hem terug maar toen, gingen Naruto 's ogen wijd open . Als tranen in zijn ogen kwamen, en zijn oren hoorde een vieze krak . En toen schreeuwde Naruto het uit .

Even later in de verpleegster 's kamer ." Dit zou je arm steun geven, ik heb jullie ouders gebeld . Je vader komt je halen Naruto-Kun . "Zeide ze als Naruto ja knikte, Arashi zat naast hem . Hij ontweek Naruto 's oog blik, en van die van de verpleegster ." Arashi-Kun kun je tegen Kakashi-Sensei zeggen, dat Naruto naar huis is gegaan ." Zeide ze Arashi knikte ja en stond op, en liep snel naar de deur ." Arashi ."

Arashi stopte als hij naar Naruto keek, Naruto glimlachte een beetje ." Kom op nou broertje het is jou schuld niet ! " Zeide hij Arashi zeide niks, en liep verder naar buiten . Naruto keek triest als Arashi niks zeide, de jongere blonde heeft nooit . Doet nooit zo ook al is het zijn fout geweest, maar als Naruto Arashi zo ziet . Voelde hij schuld zich invullen, toen hoorde hij snelle voetstappen . Naar de verpleegster kamer lopen, en de deur vloog open .

Naruto keek met grote ogen, het was zijn vader . En die zag er erg paniekerig uit, _zeker van de arm die hij bijna brak . Wel nu is het toch gebroken, _Minato stapte binnen en ging naar Naruto ." Naruto is alles goed ? Oh god eerst was je paar dagen ziek, en nu brak je arm ! " Zeide Minato als hij Naruto voorzichtig knuffelde ." Ik zal een papiertje maken, voor toelating om school te verlaten ." Zeide de vrouw Minato knikte ja, en de vrouw draaide haar om . Om het in te vullen .

Minato grijnsde en keek naar Naruto, Naruto voelde angst hem vullen . " Leg het me straks uit , wat er gebeurd is Naruto ." En beet in zijn oor, Naruto knikte ja en keek weg van hem . Als de vrouw haar omdraaide, glimlachte Minato met een zoete gezicht . Ze kregen de papiertje, en gingen naar de auto . Als ze instapte reden ze weg van school, het was stil in de auto . Naruto voelde zich niet op zijn gemak, en keek naar buiten en probeerde zijn gedachtens er af te zetten .

Maar hoe stiller het werd, hoe banger Naruto werd . Hij merkte dat ze niet naar de dokter waren rijden, maar ze reden eerder naar het bos ." Pa dit is niet naar dokter ." Zeide Naruto Minato zeide niks, en reed gewoon door . Het kon Naruto niet schelen, maar hij wou niet mee spelen . Hij deed zijn gordel uit, en deed de deur open . Minato keek met grote ogen, als Naruto er uit sprong . En in de bosjes belande, Naruto kroop er snel uit . En rende snel weg .

Als Naruto begon te rennen, hoorde hij geschreeuw achter hem . Hij keek achter zich en zag Minato achter hem aan, Minato zag er uit als een leeuw op jacht . Naruto probeerde harder te lopen, als Minato hem bijna had . Sprong Naruto opzij en ging dieper het bos in, Minato volgde hem al snel vlug . Naruto rende harder en sloeg de takken weg, hij huilde van de brandige pijn . Zijn arm deed zo een pijn, als hij de open snel weg zag .

Glimlachte hij met een groot glimlach, en rende een beetje sneller . Maar alles ging snel als, een zwaargewicht op hem viel . Naruto zag alles vervagen voor hem, het licht van vrijheid was meteen weg ." Naruto je zal gestraft worden ! " Riep Minato als hij zijn handen over Naruto 's keel hield, Naruto pakte zijn handen vast . Maar zijn gebroken arm werd slap, en viel neer en ander kreeg de handen niet weg ." Naruto ! Jij verdomme Bitch ! Ik maak je af, ik maak jou mijn ! Dat je maar begrijp dat je van mij zijt ! "

En alles begon te vervagen, en Naruto viel in slaap . Als Naruto zijn lichaam, begon te breken .

Als Naruto weer wakker werd, was hij in bed hij keek rond zich . Hij was weer in zijn kamer, als hij wou op staan . Voelde hij overal pijn, hij keek naar zijn arm . En zag dat die in het gips was, hij zuchte weer en wist dat zijn vader . Een excuus heeft gebruikt, de deur ging open . En Naruto zag zijn vrienden binnen komen ." Naruto ! " Riep Sakura als ze naar hem liep ." Jezus daarom zeggen ze altijd, dat je een gordel moet gebruiken ! " Zeide ze kwaad Naruto zuchte, _wat heeft hij hun wijs gemaakt ? _

" Wat is er dan gebeurt ? Ik herriner me nauwelijks iets ." Zeide hij met een vervelende leugen, Sasuke ging naast hem zitten ." Je vader reed naar de dokter, voor je gebroken arm . Maar onderweg maakte je vader, een draai en je viel er uit . Als de deur plots open ging, je raakte goed gewond ." Naruto sweatdropped als Sasuke hem een commentaar gaf ." Thanks ... Okay nu weet ik vervolg een gordel ! " Zeide hij lachend, maar de anderen lachte niet . " Oh kom op jongens ! Ik ben toch nu okay niet ? "

" Ja het is zo maar weet je hoe we ongerust waren, we dachten dat je misschien . Dat je ... Dat je ... " En toen begon Sakura te huilen, Naruto voelde zich slecht . En zag dat Hinata begon te huilen, Sasuke keek weg alsof hij zijn verdriet . Niet wou laten tonen aan hun, _zullen ze ook zo uit zien . Als vader me op een dag echt vermoord ? _Plots kwamen zijn zussen en zijn broer binnen ." Naruto ." Arashi ging naar Naruto, en gaf hem een knuffel ." Je hebt me verdomme zo bang gemaakt ."

En Naruto voelde Arashi 's tranen op zijn shirt, Naruto wist niet meer wat hij moest zeggen . Kyuubi zette Naru naast Naruto, Naru zuigde haar duim als ze naast haar broer lag . Kyuubi keek weg als een traan langs liep ." Je hebt ons goed laten schrikken ..." Zeide ze met een huilende stem ." Doe het niet meer Naruto, zet je zelf niet meer in gevaar ." Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Beloofd hou je aan de regels, en doe het goed okay ?"

Naruto knikte ja en zag zijn ouders, naar binnen kijken . Zijn moeder zag er bezorgd uit ? Terwijl zijn vader achter haar stond, en met een duivels grijns naar hem kijkt . _Zo lang je zijn regels Speelt Naruto, dan zal je niks over komen . Het net een spel tussen een kat en een muis, de kat maakt regels . En de muis probeert het allemaal te overleven, als de muis niet zich er aan houd . _

Minato hield zijn duim tegen zijn nek, en maakte een snij beweging . Om duidelijk te maken ' _ik maak je een kop kleiner volgende keer _' Naruto slikte vol angst, _zal de muis verscheurt worden door de kat . _Als iedereen naar onder ging, bleven Sasuke, Sakura en Hinata nog achter . " Geen zorgen Naruto-Kun, het is niet zo erg ." Zeide Hinata met een blos op haar wangen ." Jawel we hebben er voor gepland, en dan moeten we het ook doen ! " Zeide hij Sakura zuchte ." Wel weet je ik zou beetje vroeger komen, en dan help ik met een klein TV op je kamer te plaatsen . " Zeide ze

" We hebben nog een klein TV, in de kelder wel oud maar goed genoeg . " Zeide ze de rest knikte ja en Sakura en Sasuke op ." Ik ga maar beter naar huis, ik heb mijn moeder beloofd te helpen ." Zeide hij Naruto glimlachte ." Ga dan maar snel naar huis, moeders kunnen eng zijn als hun kinderen te laat komen . " Sasuke glimlachte en knikte ja ." Hou je sterk Naruto ." Zeide hij en ging weg, Sakura keek naar Hinata ." Moet ik je naar huis brengen ? " Vroeg ze ." Nee mijn broer komt me halen ." Zeide ze Sakura knikte ja en ging ook naar huis .

Naruto voelde zich een beetje nerveus, maar weet dat Hinata ook nerveus was ." Huh ... Hinata ." Hinata keek naar hem, Naruto bloosde als ze haar bleek violete ogen zag ." Bedankt om te komen ." Zeide hij met een blos, en keek weg hij merkte niet dat Hinata ook bloosde . " Het is niks hoor Naruto-Kun ." Zeide ze verlegen ." Ik ben alleen zo blij, dat je niks is overkomen . " Naruto keek naar haar, en merkte haar blozing dieper begon te worden . Toen merkte Naruto iets, waar hij beter over zweeg .

" Hinata ." Hinata keek op, dat gaf Naruto door . Dat ze aan het luisteren was ." Er zit in een spin op je ." Hinata schreeuwde en stond op, maar struikelde en viel op Naruto . Naruto schreeuwde van pijn, en Hinata schreeuwde van paniek ." Ah ! Sorry Naruto ! Sorry ! " Schreeuwde ze en duwde al op Naruto 's pijnelijke plaatsen, als ze probeerde op te staan . Naruto schreeuwde van pijn en probeerde ook Hinata te kalmeren ." Hinata ! Hinata je doet me pijn, blijf stil Hinata ! " Schreeuwde hij .

En de deur ging open, Naruto keek naar de deur . Waar zijn broer en nog iemand daar stond, hij leek een beetje op Hinata . En merkte dat hij ook, bleek violete ogen had . " Huh ... Goede avond ." Zeide hij nerveus ." Naruto ... " Arashi viel flauw met een bloed neus, Naruto zuchte en keek naar Hinata . En voelde de bloed van zijn neus lopen, als hij merkte hoe dicht haar borsten . Tegen hem aan is gedruk .

Even later zaten Naruto en Arashi, met zakendoeken in hun neus . In Naruto 's kamer ." Naruto wie was dat babe ? " Vroeg Arashi als hij naast zijn broer ging zitten, Hinata merkte nog niet eens wat er aan de hand was . En haar broer was duidenlijk, ontevreden wat er aan de hand was . " Zij is Hinata een vriendin van Sakura, blijkbaar is ze nu vriendin van mij en Sasuke ook . " Arashi knikte ja en grijnsde ." Ik heb besloten ." Zeide hij Naruto keek vragend naar hem ." ik heb besloten, haar mijn lief te maken ! " Zeide hij .

Naruto weet niet waarom, maar er was iets dat hem bezorgd maakte . _Waarom voel ik me nu zo, kwaad alsof ik iets ga verliezen ? _

* * *

**Wow beginnen de familie leden ( behalve Minato ) toch zorgen te maken over Naruto, ik hoop zelf dat Naruto snel beter word ! En ik ben best trots hoe ik Kakashi hier op zet, ook al is hij OOC :3 **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Night Of The Heartbeats

Toen de avond van de film kwam, zaten Sakura , Sasuke , en Naruto op de bed. Arashi en Hinata zette alles op tafel, toen alles op tafel was . Deed Arashi een arm rond Hinata ." Kom naast mij zitten Hina-Chan ! "

Naruto keek van zijn zitplaats naar hun, en pakte zich een blikje van tafel . Hij voelde zich lastig, _die Arashi kan het ook niet laten ! Die gaat even goed mijn avond verpesten, echt waar zo vader zo zoon . _Toen de twee gingen zitten, Starte de film . Het was niet zo eng film of zo, maar ook niet de love-story . Waar Sakura meestal dol op is, _'16 Blocks'_ had Naruto en Sasuke 's aandacht genomen . En was niet te eng voor Hinata, die erg bang is van Horror .

Naruto hoorde een klein _' meep '_, en merkte dat Hinata haar gezicht verstopte . Als de hoofdpersoon, op een ander politie agent schoot . Om zo de getuige te redden, Arashi merkte dat en drukte Hinata tegen hem aan ." Geen zorgen Hina-Chan ik ben er ." Zeide hij Naruto keek weg van hun, en keek met een beetje jaloezie in zijn ogen naar het scherm .

Na heel even als het midden van de film is, drukte Sakura op pauze en stond op ." Even pauze jongens, plus de WC roept ." Zeide ze Sasuke volgde haar daarna, en Hinata stond ook op ." Wacht Hina-Chan ik wijs je waar de WC is ! " Riep Arashi maar Sakura hield hem tegen ." Spijtig voor jou lover-boy, maar ik weet ook blijkbaar waar die is . Dus blijf als een braaf jongentje op je plaats ." Zeide ze en liep verder, met Sasuke en Hinata die haar volgen ." Ik ga nog iets te drinken pakken." Zeide Naruto toen hij op stond, brak pijn in zijn lijf . Maar het ging al over, sinds Naruto een paar pijnstillers in had genomen .

En liep naar de keuken, maar als hij in de koelkast wilt kijken . Sloot de deur en zag hij Arashi naast hem staan ." Naruto die Hinata is zo een babe, denk je dat Sakura mij en Hinata kan koppelen ." Naruto keek naar hem, hij wou nee zeggen maar dat maak het hem verdacht ." Geen idee vraag het haar ." Zeide hij en deed de koelkast weer open, en haalde de blikjes uit . " Oh zijt je jaloers ? " Vroeg Arashi Naruto liet bijna een blikje vallen ." Wat ? " En keek naar zijn broer .

Arashi had een grijns op zijn gezicht ." Sorry Bro maar het meiske is van mij begrepen ." Zeide Arashi Naruto voelde zich kwaad worden, en duwde de blikjes in Arashi 's handen ." Wel hier ik heb er al geen zin meer in ." Zeide hij en liep terug naar boven ." Oh kom op Naruto wees niet koppig ! " Zeide Arashi als hij achter hem aan liep, Naruto liep in één van de gasten kamers . En sloot de deur, voor dat Arashi binnen kwam ." Goed wees dan zo ! " Zeide hij en liep weg, Naruto zuchte en ging op het bed liggen . _Arashi weet niet hoeveel pijn hij mij doet _dacht Naruto, als tranen in zijn ogen kwamen .

Maar hij veegde ze weg, waarom doet hij zo . Wat kan hem het schelen, Hinata is gewoon een vriendin van hem . Niet meer zij en Arashi kunnen gaan date, wie wilt nou Naruto hebben ? Die al vervuild is door zijn eigen vader, als Naruto terug dacht aan zijn vader . Huilde hij nog harder, maar zijn gehuil stopte . Als er op de deur werd geklop ." Wie is het ?" Vroeg hij .

" Het is Hinata, ik kwam kijken of alles goed was ." Zeide ze Naruto keek naar de deur ." Het gaat ga maar naar de film kijken ." Zeide hij ze zal weg gaan, terug naar Arashi terug naar ... "Mag ik binnen komen ? " Vroeg ze Naruto keek verbaasd, en stond snel op ." Ik kom wacht even ." Ze ging niet weg, ze bleef bij hem maar . Waarom ? Toen hij de deur open deed, stond ze daar buiten . " Mag ik binnen komen ? " Vroeg ze en duwde haar hand tegen de deur, maar kwam in aanraking met Naruto 's borstkast . " Oh sorry het is al open ."

Ze bloosde fell als ze haar hand, terug wou trekken maar Naruto trok haar naar binnen ." Kom maar binnen ." Zeide hij en sloot de deur weer . " Waarom sluit je de deur ?" Vroeg ze ." Sorry maar dat doe ik altijd, als ik niet gestoord wil worden . Niks slechts bedoeld, ik bedoel ... " Naruto werd rood als Hinata zachtjes lachte, ze gingen op het bed zitten ." Ik doe dat als Arashi misschien binnen zou komen, hij heeft een beetje met de nagel op mijn kop geslagen ." Zeide hij Hinata keek naar hem ." Ah okay dan dat begrijp ik ." Zeide ze ." Hoe vond je dezen kamer ? "

Hinata haalde haar schouders op ." Ik vroeg aan Sakura waar jij misschien was, en ze zou misschien in de gasten kamer . Ze heeft me beetje geholpen aan te wijzen, ik heb meestal moeilijk met mijn weg te kennen ." Zeide Hinata ." Ze zette me aan de kant waar de kamer is, en zei dat het de 3 deur was ." Naruto knikte ja _ze heeft het moeilijker, haar eigen weg te kennen . _" Maar weten blinde hun weg niet beter, als ze blind geboren zijn ? " Hinata had dan een triestige glimlach ." Wel mijn vader was een beetje overbezorgd, en liet me niet veel uitgaan . Dus als ik iets moest moest ik het vragen aan, de personeel die voor mijn vader werken ."

_Maar goed dat ze niet verwend uit kwam _dacht Naruto, en de hele avond lang hebben hij en Hinata samen gepraat . En gelachen met elkaar, hun gesprekken beindigde als op de deur werd geklopt ." Film is gedaan Hinata we gaan naar huis ." Hinata stond op en Naruto leide haar naar de deur ." Het was heel fijn Naruto-Kun ." Zeide ze als Naruto de deur open deed, Sakura stond daar ." Sasuke is Arashi aan het helpen, en dan gaat hij ook naar huis . " Zeide ze en nam Hinata 's hand vast ." Oh en Naruto laat Arashi je niet bijten, we weten allemaal dat hij een groot kleuter is ." Zeide ze grijnsend .

Naruto glimlachte ook en knikte ja ." Ja zal het doen, bedankt dat jullie er waren ." Zeide hij en de meisjes gingen weg, Naruto zuchte en deed de deur toe, als hij 10 minuten op bed lag . Dacht hij na over de avond, _ik heb mijzelf als een tiener meisje gedragen ! Waarom laat Hinata, mijn hart sneller kloppen . Waarom doet het pijn, dat mijn mijn broer haar ook wil . _Dacht hij en draaide zich om naar de raam kant, en merkte iets op de grond . Hij stond op en zag dat het een zakdoek was, hij pakte het en er viel iets uit .

_Een ketting ? _Hij nam het op en zag de naam _Hinata _erop staan, _Hinata is die blijkbaar vergeten . Wel dan geef ik die morgen aan Sakura, sinds ze Hinata meerder ziet . _Dacht hij en zak het in zijn broek zak, maar toen klopte er iemand op de deur . _Huh ? _Hij stond op en zijn hart klopte sneller, _misschien is het Hinata voor haar ketting . _Maar toen hij de deur open deed, inplaats van de bleek violete ogen . Die naar hem kijken, was het donker blauw ogen . Die vol lust naar hem keken ." Wel Naruto goede avond he ." Zeide Minato .

En kwam de kamer binnen , en sloot de deur . Naruto keek bang, en Minato liep naar hem toe . Maar Naruto ging een stuk achter uit, om een afstand te houden van Minato en hem . Maar hij werd op het bed gegooid, en had Minato boven op hem . " Ik heb je zo gemist Naruto, laten we iets leuks doen okay ." Zeide hij als hij een doekje in Naruto 's mond propte, Naruto 's tranen vielen en vermengde het met de pijn . Die Naruto voeld lijk iedere avond .

* * *

**Ik vind dezen Chapter eigenlijk niet goed, maar ja zo is het leven he ? Ik heb medelijden met Naruto, ook al vond ik dat hij te snel toe geeft . Tegen Arashi hier in, maar ja het is het leven zoals ik al zei . Maar ik de volgende Chapter zal beter zijn ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	7. Looking For Help

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

Naruto lag op het bed van zijn kamer, zijn ogen keken leeg naar de plafon . De pijn brande door zijn lichaam, en het wilt niet verdoven . Ook al had Naruto pijnstillers genomen, de nacht dat hij als herrinering wil opslaan . De plezier die hij en Hinata samen hadden, is allemaal één grote leegte .

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

Naruto was weer eens verkracht door zijn vader, de man liet geen genade zien . En Naruto voelde het goed, de pijn die Minato aan hem gaf die avond . Is nu één groot litteken, die alleen maar groter en groter word .

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

Als Naruto probeert te slapen, lukt het niet want hij ziet altijd de gezicht van Minato . Zijn gezicht is eerst lief en al, maar dan kijkt hij kwaad . En komt er een gemene grijns, en hij zal Naruto bij zijn keel pakken . En hem wurgen tot dat hij niet meer kan bewegen, en dan doet hij het zelfde wat hij altijd doet . Lijk iedere nacht en iedere nacht .

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

Als Naruto dan wakker word, komen de tranen uit . En valt hij weer in een onrustige slaap, hij kan gewoon bijna niet meer slapen . Minato is overal hij maakt Naruto kapot, overal in dromen en de werkelijkheid . Naruto draaide zich om en pakte iets uit de lade, een zakdoek met een ketting er in . Naruto drukte het stevig tegen zijn borstkast ." Geef me goede dromen ." Zeide hij .

_There 's just too much that time cannot erase _

Als kind vraagt Naruto zich af, als Minato ooit word opgepakt . Hij vergevenis moet geven aan de man, maar dingen die hij gedaan heeft . Kan Naruto niet meer vergeven, Naruto kan ze helemaal niet meer vergeten . Zo vers als wat staat het in zijn herrineringen, Minato zal zijn vergevenis niet meer krijgen . Hij is er al te laat mee, of zal Naruto het doen . De man heeft misschien een rede, of het is iets anders . Naruto zuchte als hij het niet meer weet .

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

Als Naruto alleen wakker word, of Minato is er niet voor de ochtend . Dan hoopte dat hij weg was, één grote droom was . Maar de pijn brande, om te zeggen van ' _het was echt en je kon er niks tegen doen ' _ Naruto huilde maar de tranen kwamen niet uit, en hoopte dat zijn vader sorry ging zeggen . Maar die kwam nooit, en hoelang Naruto wachte . Hoe langer Naruto vermoede dat zijn vader het woord niet eens kende .

_But though you're still with me _

Naruto wilt zijn leven al vaker opgeven, maar dan word hij te bang . En stopte hij met het plan, soms wou hij zelfs weg lopen . Maar of ten wel was hij te bang, of de politie vond hem meteen . Of het was zijn vader die hem terug naar huis nam, en hem weer strafte voor het weglopen . Nooit zal Naruto vrij komen, Minato zal hem nooit los laten . En hem houde in een kooi als een vogeltje .

_I've been alone all along _

Hoeveel vrienden Naruto ook maakte, hij voelde zich alleen . Met niemand de probleem te delen, zijn moeder kan het niet schelen . Zijn zus zal niet meer met hem praten, en zijn broer zal hem achter laten . En kleine Naru was te jong om het te begrijpen, en Minato zal haar misschien ook iets aan doen . Maar toen Sasuke kwam, voelde Naruto dat hij het misschien kan vertellen .

Maar de probleem was echter

Zal Sasuke hem helpen of ... Zal hij in walging weg gaan ?

* * *

**Hoe vonden jullie het ? Okay Naruto begint toch gevoelens te krijgen voor onze Hina-Chan ! Maar de verhaal gaat ook echter, over de vriendshap die Sasuke en Naruto in dezen verhaal hebben . Omdat de meeste verhalen die ik heb gelezen, zijn meisjes die met vrouwen hier over praten . Oh het is een yaoi story, en de jongens praten met de jongens . Hoe dol ik ben op Yaoi, ik wil dat Naruto gaat date met Hinata . En met zijn probleem met Sasuke praat, ik begin hier aardig trots op de zijn op het verhaal :D ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. Sleeping Over And A Fight For A Friend

Naruto was heel erg blij, dat hij niet meer thuis moest blijven zitten . Want zijn vader kwam de, laatste dagen vroeg thuis . En had blijkbaar een sleutel, als Naruto de deur sloot . Dat hij toch binnen kon komen, Kushina was ook thuis . Naruto kan nog steeds niet begrijpen . Waarom ze niks merkt, heeft ze echt zo hekel aan hem ?

Maar als Naruto terug dacht, aan haar bezorgde gezicht . Toen zijn vader zijn arm en al had gebroken, hij weet het nog steeds niet . Of het zijn verbeelding was ." Oi ! Naruto ." Naruto keek op en zag Sakura, Hinata en Sasuke bij hem staan ." De bel is gegaan, we moeten naar de ander klas ." Zeide Sakura ." Oh sorry ." Zeide Naruto en stond ook op, en ging met hun mee .

De volgende les is sport, en Naruto moet een manier verzinnen . Om niet met de anderen om te kleden, maar zijn vader heeft er voor gezorgt . Dus Naruto kan gewoon een pashok gebruiken, Sasuke keek naar Naruto . En keek vragend, als Naruto een blankeloos gezicht op had .

Hij draaide zich om, en begon zich toch wel zorgen te maken . Hij kent Naruto misschien niet lang, maar voeld dat er iets mis is met de blonde jongen . Maar wat het is, weet Sasuke niet maar hij zal het uit zoeken .

Als ze bij de kleedkamers komen, keek Sasuke toe als Naruto in een pashok ging ." Je vind het ook vreemd he ? " Zeide een jongen naast hem, Sasuke keek naar hem ." Zijn niet echt jou zaken ." Zeide Sasuke . " Oh rustig kitty ik wil, niet gekrabt worden weet je . De naam is Kiba, je raakt er best aan gewend hoor ." Zeide hij .

Sasuke deed ondertussen zijn sport kleren aan ." Naruto heeft al sinds hij op dezen school begon, een pashok gebruikt vele weten niet waarom . En ik denk ook dat niemand dat weet, ik vraag me toch af . Wat hij zich daar verstopt ." Zeide Kiba als hij helemaal in zijn sport kleren zat, Sasuke deed rustig zijn schoenen aan .

En probeerde de vervelende jongen, zo veel mogelijk te negeren . Maar dat leek onmogelijk te zijn, als hij ook eigenlijk het wil weten ." Ik wed dat Naruto niks te verbergen heeft, hij zou zeker van die girly - panties aan hebben . Die verwende nest ." Okay nu begon Sasuke het heel vervelend te vinden ." Hey wat weet jij er van he ? Laat Naruto toch doen wat hij wil, hij doet niemand kwaad daar mee ." Zeide Sasuke .

Kiba stak zijn tong uit ." Hou jij mij maar eens tegen ." Zeide hij en rende naar de pashok, met Sasuke achter hem aan ." Laat hem met rust ! " Riep Sasuke en trok, aan Kiba 's shirt . Als Kiba de klink vast hield, en trok de deur mee open .

Kiba viel achter over, en viel op de grond . Sasuke keek met grote ogen, als Naruto geschokt naar hun keek . Naruto had zijn sportkleren aan, en was juist aan zijn schoenen bezig . Naruto keek naar de twee ." Okay en wat moet dit voorstellen ? "

Voor dat Sasuke kon antwoorden, kwam Kiba tussen de twee ." Ik wil verdomme weten, waarom jij nu een pashok nodig heb Namikaze ! " Zeide Kiba kwaad Naruto keek naar hem ." Zijn niet jou zaken, heb ik je gekwets . Omdat ik mijn goddenlijke lichaam, niet aan jou laat zien ? " Vroeg hij .

" In U Fucking Dreams ! Jij vertel me nu meteen ... " Kiba nam Naruto bij de shirt ." Wat jij probleem is, om in die fucking pashok te zitten ! " Zeide Kiba erg kwaad, Sasuke nam Kiba bij de armen . En probeerde hem van Naruto weg te trekken ." Denk je dat het fijn is of zo ? We zijn allemaal het zelfde hier, wat is nu jou probleem ? He zeg het kom op ik dwing je het mij te vertellen, zijn we allemaal in dezen kleedkamers . Echt beschamend om even hier om te kleden ? "

Sommige jongens stopte ook met omkleden, en rond cirkelde de 3 jongens . Naruto zeide niks en keek weg van Kiba ." Laat hem los zeg ik u ! " Riep Sasuke en kneep in de arm van Kiba, Kiba liet Naruto los . En vloog meteen op Sasuke ." Hoe je er buiten ! " Maar Sasuke liet zich niet doen, als hij Kiba een schop gaf .

Naruto keek naar twee, en probeerde ze te stoppen . Als 3 anderen de leerkracht gingen halen ." Naruto zal misschien een goede reden hebben, om zich niet om te kleden bij anderen ! En Naruto verteld het wanneer hij het wil ! " Riep Sasuke Kiba wou hem slaan, maar iemand nam zijn arm vast .

" Okay Kiba nu is het genoeg ." Zeide Arashi als hij achter Kiba stond ." Arashi wat moet jij nu ? " Zeide Kiba als hij naar hem keek ." Laat mijn broertje gewoon met rust, dat is wat ik moet ! Of moet ik het in jou honden kop kloppen ? "Naruto keek naar Arashi, Naruto weet niet meer wat hij moet zeggen .

Wat Kiba zegt is wel waar, en nu zit hij Sasuke te slaan . Door zijn schuld, zijn broer heeft Kiba gestopt . Door zijn schuld, kan het allemaal nog erger ?

" Ik ben weg hier verdomme ." Zeide Kiba en ging uit de kleed kamers, ander jongens volgde hem snel . Alleen Arashi, Sasuke en Naruto, bleven achter in de kleedkamer ." Naruto ... " Naruto keek naar Arashi . " Je zijt echt een probleem achtige kind ." Zeide Arashi en ging weg, Naruto 's ogen gingen wijd open .

En probeerde niet te huilen, zo veel keer hoord hij het iemand zeggen . Maar waarom doen het van zijn broer het meeste pijn ? " Naruto ." Dit keer was het Sasuke ." Gaat het ? " Vroeg hij Naruto keek naar hem, en knikte ja als hij zijn tranen in hield . " Wil je klas spijbelen ?" Naruto knikte weer ja, hij wilt echt niet . In de klas nu zitten .

" Okay kom we gaan, mijn hoesting is toch al over ." Zeide Sasuke en klede zich weer om, als Naruto zich ook ging om kleden . Toen Sasuke klaar was, wachte hij tot dat Naruto klaar was . En beide liepen dan uit de kleedkamers, en gingen de gangen op . " Zeker dat het gaat je zijt zo stil . " Zeide Sasuke .

" Ja het gaat wat Kiba zeide, heeft me toch een beetje geraakt ." Zeide Naruto maar hield een glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Maar ik kan het wel aan, ik heb erge dingen gehoord ." Zeide hij Sasuke stopte, en keek Naruto strak aan ." Ik denk dat wat Arashi zeide, u meer deed dan wat Kiba zeide ."

Naruto keek met grote ogen naar hem, en zuchte vervelend als hij weg kijkt ." Hij kan zeggen wat hij wil, zelfs hij zal het niet begrijpen . Niemand begrijpt het ." Zeide Naruto Sasuke keek vragend, _niemand begrijpt het ? Wat begrijpen we dan niet Naruto ? Vertel het ons vertel het mij, ik begin me nu echt zorgen te maken . _" Hey Naruto ."

Naruto keek naar hem ." Kun je dezen weekend, bij mij logeren ? Mijn broer is druk met werk, en mijn ouders zijn voor een week weg . En dan ben ik alleen thuis, sinds mijn broer van na 4 uur tot 11 uur s'avonds werkt ." Zeide Sasuke als hij weg keek, Naruto merkte dat Sasuke . Niet echt de type was, om iemand uit te nodigen .

Maar een weekendje bij Sasuke blijven slapen, zal Naruto wel goed doen eigenlijk . Lekker de zo gezegte ' familie ', niet zien voor een weekendje . " Is goed dan kom ik om 7 uur ." Zeide Naruto met een glimlach, Sasuke glimlachte terug en de twee vrienden . Liepen verder van de les weg .

* * *

**Chapter 8 is Live ! Het is geen yaoi, voor de gene die de waarschuwing negeren . Het is vriendshap tussen twee jongens ! I hope you like it ! en Arashi is zo gemeen tegen Naruto ! :( **

**Bye bye ! **


	9. When Sasuke Meets The Scars

Naruto liep met een lang zame pas, naar de huis van Sasuke . Sasuke had hem de adres geven, zodat hij het niet zal vergeten . Naruto voelde de pijn , als hij langzaam . Naar de huis liep, zijn vader vond het maar niks . En heeft hem in elkaar geslagen daar voor .

Maar Naruto heeft hem toch kunnen overtuigen, om hem te laten gaan . Ook al deed het pijn, toen Minato hem niet liet praten . Als Minato diep in Naruto ging, Naruto voelde bijna tranen . Als hij terug dacht, hoe zijn vader hem had verkracht .

Maar Naruto hield ze in, hij kan niet huilen . Niet nu als hij naar, één van zijn vrienden gaat . Als Naruto bij de deur aan kwam, belde hij aan . En wachte tot dat iemand open doet, iemand deed open maar was niet Sasuke ." Ah je bent de vriend van Sasuke, ik ben Itachi zijn oudere broer ." Zeide de jonge man .

Naruto begroete hem terug, en ging naar binnen ." Oi Sasuke Naruto is hier ! " Riep Itachi ." Kom ! " Riep Sasuke terug ." Wil je iets drinken ? " Vroeg Itachi ." Water is goed ." Zeide Naruto Itachi liep naar de keuken, en Sasuke kwam naar onder ." Ah je zijt er, best vroeg hoor . " Zeide hij als hij naar de klok keek ." Sorry sorry mijn ouders gingen weg, en mijn zus is opstap met haar vrienden . En Arashi en Naru waren ook niet thuis, dus ben ik eerder vertrokken . "

Allemaal een leugen, okay behalve dat Kyuubi , Arashi en Naru . Er echt niet waren, was zijn moeder thuis . En zijn vader was in zijn studie kamer, Naruto is eerder vertrokken . Omdat hij sneller uit het huis wou, Itachi kwam terug en gaf Naruto een glas water ." Dank je ." Zeide hij ." Is niks Sasuke ik ben door okay ." Zeide hij als hij zijn jas, sleutels pakte ." Is goed rij geen boom om ." Zeide Sasuke ." Oh dat had je niet moeten zeggen . " Zeide Itachi terug .

" Moet wel voor idiot als jij . "

" Stop met mij die complimenten te geven, het is zo beschamend ."

" Asshole ."

" Thanks " En Itachi ging de deur uit, Sasuke keek lastig . Maar Naruto zag, dat hij veel om Itachi gaf ." Is zo cool om een, broer te hebben . Waar je een band mee deeld ." Zeide Naruto Sasuke merkte, dat Naruto en Arashi niet echt . Met elkaar opschieten, Sasuke liep met Naruto . Naar boven naar Sasuke 's kamer .

" Dit is mijn kamer, zet je spullen maar ergens . Ik maak je bad klaar ." Zeide Sasuke ." Ah maar ik kan ... " Maar Sasuke was al weg, Naruto zuchte en zette zijn spullen neer . En keek rond in Sasuke 's kamer, het was best een donker kamer . Maar wel cool, Sasuke had blijkbaar favoriete rock bands . En las blijkbaar ook manga, als Kakashi-sensei maar had niet zo veel . Naruto pakte één van de manga 's, en keek er naar welke het is . " _Cage Of Eden_ ? Cool ." Zeide Naruto en legde de manga terug .

En merkte plots een foto, naast Sasuke 's bed . Naruto ging er naar kijken, en zag een man en een vrouw . En Sasuke en Itachi, maar tussen de twee . Zat nog een klein meisje . " Dat is Yuki ." Zeide Sasuke .

Naruto keek naar hem, Sasuke liep naar hem toe ." Ah je klein zusje ? " Sasuke knikte ja, Naruto glimlachte daar op ." Ik heb ook een klein zusje, haar naam is Naru . Zij lijkt best op mij, alleen is ze een meisje . En heeft groen ogen als mijn moeder ." Zeide Naruto trots . " Hoe veel jaar is ze ? "

Naruto keek vragend daar op, maar antwoorde toch . " Ze is 8 jaar . " Sasuke keek naar hem, en dan terug naar de foto ." Mijn zusje was ook 8 jaar ... Toen ze stierf ." Zeide Sasuke . " Oh sorry ." Zeide Naruto ." Geef niet ik ben er over heen, ook al mis ik haar . Ik ga niet elke dag huilen, dat zou ze niet gewild hebben ." Zeide hij .

" Ik denk dat je zusje, dan heel veel van jullie houd . Als je het zo zegt, niemand wilt hun geliefde zien huilen . Om het ergste, en had zou zeker erg zijn . Als ze er niet zijn, om ze ook nog te troosten . " Sasuke glimlachte daarop .

" Wel thanks Naruto, je bad is klaar . Je kunt je gaan wassen, ik bestel de pizza ." Zeide Sasuke Naruto knikte ja, en liep naar de badkamer . En ging zich omkleden, als hij naar de stomende bad keek . _Yuki-Chan je hebt een erge goede broer, weet je dat ? Ik ken je misschien niet goed, en ik ken Sasuke niet goed . Maar ik zou Sasuke niet in de steek laten . _

Toen Sasuke onder was, herriner hij pas aan . Dat hij geen kleren klaar legde voor Naruto, en rende terug naar boven . _Maar goed dat hij zijn slaap kleren al gaf, ik ben niet zo één die graag . In ander man 's spullen zit, hopenlijk is hij niet naakt . Naruto wilt iets niet laten zien, als hij zich omkleed . Dat laat me denken aan ... _Sasuke pakte de kleren, en ging naar de badkamer . De deur was nog half open, dus Sasuke nam het aan . Dat Naruto nog niet, omgekleed is dus deed hij .

De deur open en zag iets, wat hij misschien niet had moeten zien . Naruto keek geschokt naar Sasuke, die de kleren op grond liet vallen . Naruto probeerde van Sasuke weg te komen, maar glijde uit en viel in de badkuip . Sasuke rende snel naar zijn zijde, en nam Naruto uit het water ." Naruto word wakker ! " Maar Naruto antwoorde niet, Sasuke droeg hem naar onder . En zette hem op de zetel .

En pakte snel de telefoon bij de hand ." Ja met de noodgroep telefoon, met wie spreek ik ? " Vroeg de vrouw aan de telefoon ." Ja het is met Uchiha Sasuke, mijn vriend is uitgegleden . En viel in de badkuip, hij word niet meer wakker . " De vrouw vroeg waar hij woonde, en hulp zal meteen aan komen .

Als Sasuke de telefoon neerlegde, keek hij naar Naruto . Als hij merkte dat, Naruto wonde op zijn lichaam had . _Was het nog van die ongeval ? _Maar sommige leken oud, terwijl anderen nieuw leken . En de als Sasuke onder keek, merkte hij dat er strepen . Op Naruto 's geslachts delen waren .

_Naruto zeg me niet, dat het lijkt wat ik denk dat het is . _

* * *

**Oh nee ocharme Naruto ! Wat gaat Sasuke nu doen ? Zal iedereen de geheim ontdekken ? **

**Kijk AUB naar de poll op mijn profile **

**Bye bye ! **


	10. Telling A Story From A Man

Als Naruto voorzichtig zijn, ogen open doet zag hij . Dat hij in een wit kamer zat, de kamer was hemels wit . En voelde warm aan, en de bed voelde zo zacht aan . Als de lakens licht over zich heen waren ." Ah je zijt wakker Namikaze-Kun ." Naruto keek naast zich, en zag een oude man .

Naast hem staan, hij was vrij klein . Voor zijn eigen leeftijd, hij had grijs haar . En groene ogen, zijn dokters jas . Leek zelfs te groot, maar als de man . Zijn aandacht meer aan Naruto gaf, wist Naruto dat hij hem . Dingen gaat vragen, wat Naruto nooit durfde te hopen . Dat iemand aan hem het gaat vragen .

" Van wie kreeg je die verwondingen ? "Vroeg de man, Naruto was even stil . En glimlachte dan, een stomme glimlach . Die nep aan zijn gezicht paste ." Niemand ik heb het zelf gedaan ." Zeide Naruto ." Zelf ? En zag me jongen, hoe heb jij het zelf gedaan ? " Vroeg de oude man, Naruto voelde zich nerveus . De toon hoe de man sprak, beviel Naruto helemaal niet . " Wel ik huh ... "

Maar hij werd onderbroken, als iemand op de deur klopte ." Mr de jongens ouders zijn hier ." Zeide de vrouw ." Ah goed laat ze binnen ." Zeide de dokter, de verpleegster knikte ja . En keek even naar Naruto, Naruto keek met grote ogen . Naar haar als ze omdraaide, en zijn ouders haalde . _Waarom kijk ze naar mij, alsof ze medelijden met mij heeft ? _Dan kwamen Naruto 's ouders binnen, Kushina zat nog in haar nachtkleed . Maar droeg een jas over, en had haar sloffen nog aan .

Ze ging naar Naruto, en gaf hem een knuffel . Als ze zachtjes begon te huilen, zijn vader stond achter haar . Als hij zijn politie inuform droeg, hij strekte zijn hand uit . En aaide Naruto 's hoofd, Naruto hield zijn adem in . Als zijn vader hem aanraakte, en keek naar zijn vader . Die een glimlach op zijn gezicht had, _ben je nu blij ? Zijt je nu blij , dat ik hier lig ? _

De dokter merkte de stilte, en besloot te spreken ." Namikaze-San ik moet even met u praten, als u het niet erg vind ." Zeide de dokter, tegen de blonde man . Minato knikte ja en zijn, hand ging van Naruto 's hoofd . Naruto voelde zich weer kalm, en keek hoe de dokter en zijn ' vader ' . Naar buiten gingen ." Het is allemaal mijn schuld ... " Naruto keek naar zijn moeder .

" Mam ? " Kushina 's ogen waren rood, als tranen bleven komen . Over haar roden wangen . " Het is allemaal mijn schuld, mijn schuld ... Mijn schuld ... Mijn schuld ... Mijn schuld ." Naruto weet niet waarom, maar als hij zijn moeder hier ziet . Voelde hij dat hij, haar moet troosten . Ook al keek ze niet op, van zijn eigen bestaan . Maar ... _Ze blijft mijn moeder, en ik kan het niet verranderen . _

" Mam ... Het is niet jou schuld ." Zeide Naruto en aaide haar rug, Kushina duwde haar gezicht . Tegen Naruto 's borstkast, en probeerde niet harder te huilen . Maar Naruto weet, dat ze ook aan het breken was . " Ook al vind je, dat het jou schuld is mam . " Naruto gaf haar een kus, op haar hoofd . " Ik vergeef het je ." Zeide hij verder, Kushina sloot haar ogen . En Naruto weet, dat ze nu kalm voelde . Nu ze dat weet .

" Waar wil je over praten Dokter ? " Vroeg Minato hij voelde, dat hij het niet goed gaat vinden . De dokter is slimmer, dan meesten denken . En Minato weet dat, _Naruto zal beter niet hebben . Gezegd dat hij, die wonden kreeg van mij . Ik maak hem af ! _" Wel Namikaze-San als u weet, dat u zoon vreemde wonden heeft . Over zijn hele lijf, en zeker erg veel . Op zijn geslacht 's deel, heupen, borstkast . En zijn anus is helemaal open, ik vroeg natuurlijk . Naruto-Kun waar hij ze kreeg ... "

Het was even stil, tussen die mannen . Minato voelde het zweet, uit breken maar hield een scherp gezicht . Hij liet zich niet vangen, niet toen en niet nu . " Hij zeide dat hij het allemaal deed ." Okay dat nam Minato, bij verrasing maar van binnen . Grijnsde hij als de duivel, _goed zo Naruto blijf liegen . Blijf liegen tegen de wereld . _" Maar ziet u ik geloof hem niet, hoe kan hij het allemaal zelf doen . Die wonden lijken meer ... Mishandeling, verkrachting, gemolesteerd . Ik vond zelf beten, van een mensen tanden ."

Minato lachte daar op ." Hahaha ! Ik zie het, Naruto wilt de schuldigen beschermen he ? Geen zorgen doc, ik zorg er voor dat hij het verteld . En eens zien wie, hem op school zo aanpakt ." De dokter klinkt, niet verrast op dat . " Op school ? Hoe weet u zeker dat het school is ? Zit u zoon op een club ? Heeft hij vrienden, waar hij naar een cafe gaat ? Misschien ontmoete hij iemand, die hem dwingt zulke dingen te doen . " Zeide de man .

" Huh wel ziet u ... " Maar de man hield hem tegen ." Of is het zo, dat hij thuis zelf . De slachtoffer is, wat is u beroep Namikaze-San ? " Minato voelde dat hij, en de dokter het slecht . Gaan hebben samen ." Ik werk soms op de bureau, maar doe ook werk . Bij de politie ." Zeide Minato ." Ah ... " Minato weet dat hij, het niet moet doen . Maar kan nooit pijn doen, om het te vragen ." Denkt u ... Dat hij thuis mishandelt word ? "

De dokter keek naar hem ." Dat heb ik nooit gezegt, maar zal kunnen ... Misschien heel goed kunnen ja ." Minato wou iets zeggen, maar toen werd hij opgeroepen . Hij zucht en keek naar de man ." Ik moet maar eens gaan ." Zeide hij en ging, terug naar de kamer . Om Kushina te halen, en even later . Waren beide ouders weg .

" Waar is Sasuke ? "Vroeg Naruto als de dokter, terug in zijn kamer was ." Het was al laat jongen, zijn broer is hem komen op halen . Hij zeide dat hij, morgen zal komen bezoeken ." Naruto knikte ja, en keek van hem weg . Schuld gevoel kwam, als hij dacht . Hoe erg Sasuke zich, had verschrokken wat hij zag ." Naruto ... Wat gebeurd er allemaal, achter de deur van u huis ? " Vroeg de dokter .

Naruto keek naar hem, met groten ogen ." Wat ? " Was zijn antwoord ." Doe niet dom, ik hou niet van kinderen . Die domme leugens terug geven, juist alsof ik niet door u leugens zie . Ik zei u wat gebeurd er allemaal, achter de deur van u huis ? " Naruto beet zijn lip, en probeerde de man 's ogen . Te ontwijken maar voelde, zich helemaal vast zitten . Als hij zo graag het wilt vertellen, maar als hij dat doet . Dan zal Minato niet stil staan, om alles wat Naruto lief is . Helemaal te verscheuren .

" Ik had vroeger ook een vriend, ik was 6 jaar oud en hij 5 . We waren de beste vrienden, en lieten elkaar niet alleen ." Zeide de dokter ." Het gebeurde na 5 maanden, dat hij vreemd begon te gedragen . Hij wou niet meer rennen, hij durfde niet meer . Op iemands gazon te pissen, hij durfde op school . Niet meer om te kleden, hij schreeuwde als iemand hem aanraakte . "

Naruto keek naar de man ." Natuurlijk wist ik dat, er zeker iets niet klopte . Maar niemand keek er naar om, dus op een dag ging . Ik naar zijn huis, ik klopte aan . Maar niemand antwoorde mij, maar hoorde een vreemd geluid . En ging kijken wat het was, ik zag niks eerst maar . De geluid klonk scherper, en scherper ook al was het . Verstild door de muren, van het tuinhuisje . "

Naruto zag dat de man, kleine tranen uit liet ." Ik ging kijken wat het was, ik was jong, ik wist niet dat . Ik het ergste voor mijn ogen zag, als ik in het scheurtje keek . Door een gat, die in de deur zat . Zag ik mijn beste vriend, verkracht worden door zijn eigen vader en broer . " Naruto was stil als zijn, hart sneller klopte naar de man 's verhaal . _Die jongen ... Hij lijkt veel op mij dan . _

" Ik kan niet bewegen, ik wou roepen schreeuwen . Misschien dat heeft mijn, vriend gered van die brutale man . En die verdomme zoon van hem, ik rende weg . Ik rende weg van, die dingen die ik zag . Ik durfde niet uit mijn kamer, te gaan bang dat ze om de hoek . Op mijn wachte, en mij te grazen nemen . Als een een maand voorbij ging, kreeg ik te horen . Dat mijn beste vriend, dood was vermoord . Zijn vader en broer werden, niet meer gezien daarna . "

Het was even stil, als de man naar Naruto keek . En Naruto terug naar hem . " Naruto-Kun jij zijt niet alleen, wij allemaal lopen van iets weg . Als het nu onze zijn, of niet, daarom wil ik jou helpen . Ik kon mijn vriend, niet redden van mijn eigen angst . Maar kinderen zoals jij, of volwassenen ieder persoon . Zal ik helpen die, het zelfde mee maken . Zoals mijn vriend van lang terug . "

Naruto zag de tranen, van de man 's gezicht gaan . En knikte ja ." Naruto zijt je mishandelt ? " Naruto knikte weer ja ." Zijt je mishandelt thuis ? " Naruto slikte en knikte ja ." Was het één van je ouders ? " Naruto knikte ja ." Was er iemand anders bij ? " Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee . " Je moeder ?" Naruto schudde zijn hoofd weer nee, _het is nu of nooit . _" Was het je vader ? " Naruto was even stil, de tijd ging voorzichtig voorbij . Als Naruto zijn hoofd, niet probeerde stil te houden ." Naruto-Kun was het je vader ? "

Naruto knikte ja .

* * *

**Naruto heeft de waarheid verteld ! Ik moest best bijna huilen, toen de moment met Kushina . Je hoord haar verhaal, waarom ze Naruto negeerde . Over een paar chapters, de dokters verhaal . Raakte best my heart ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	11. My Little Baby Sister

3 weken zal al voorbij, Naruto keek met zijn blauwe ogen . Naar buiten als het begon te regenen, hij voeld geen gewicht meer op zijn schouders . Als hij vertelde aan de dokter, wie hem mishandelde .

De dokter heeft de politie gebeld, maar zijn vader is verdwenen . Voordat de politie bij zijn werk aan kwam, de dokter vertelde Kushina . Dat Naruto beter voor even, uit het huis blijft voor zeker heid . Dat Minato terug kwam, en dat Naruto geen paniek aanvallen zou krijgen .

" _Wist u dat u zoon mishandelt was ?_ "

" _Nee _"

Niemand in het huis wist het, Arashi die binnen 3 dagen . Naar huis zou komen, heeft het nieuws nog niet gehoord . Naru was te jong, maar haar werd ook verteld . Dat haar vader erge dingen heeft gedaan, Kyuubi kijkt gewoon in stilte . En doet niks er aan, om iets te doen . Als ze gewoon Naruto een knuffel gaf, en elke moment . ' Sorry ' fluisterd en weg gaat .

_Maar ... Ze wisten dat ... Elke dag wisten ze dat ... _Naruto weet dat Naru en Arashi, er niks van wisten van hun vader 's gedrag . Maar Kyuubi en zijn moeder, waarom zeggen ze dat ze het niet wisten . Naruto voeld zich leeg, als zijn moeder loog dat ze van niks wist . _Ze moest het weten, ik ben haar kind ! Waarom liegt ze ? Waarom ? ! _

Naruto zuchte sinds die dag, dat hij uit het ziekenhuis is . Is hij bij Sasuke 's thuis, hij heeft letterlijk gesmeekt . Aan Sasuke om niemand te vertellen, Sasuke zuchte en vertelde Naruto . Dat tenminste Hinata en Sakura, het moesten weten sinds ze vrienden zijn .

Maar hield zijn woord, en vertelde niemand over Naruto .

Naruto werd uit zijn stilte moment gehaald, als iemand op de deur klopte ." Kom binnen ." Zeide Naruto Itachi kwam binnen, met een kop thee en twee boterhammen ." Hey ik dacht dat je honger zal hebben ." Zeide Itachi met een glimlach, en ging verder de kamer in .

En zette het op het nachtkastje ." Voel je goed Naruto ? "Vroeg Itachi als hij merkte, dat Naruto een beetje bleek uit zag . Naruto zette zijn beste glimlach op ." Ja ben een beetje moe ." Zeide hij Itachi knikte ja ." Ga dan maar lekker slapen, we missen onze luide vriend . " Zeide hij .

Naruto knikte ja het was stil tussen hun, als Naruto zijn thee pakte . En voorzichtig dronk, de hitte raakte zijn tong . En Naruto stopte met drinken, als hij de hitte door zijn lichaam voelde ." Ik wist niet dat ik, zo koud van binnen ben ." Zeide hij .

" Dan hoop ik dat, mijn speciale thee je op warmt . " De twee lachte en begon over, wat dingen te praten wat een glimlach op hun gezicht zet . " Ah morgen krijg je bezoek ." Zeide Itachi als hij op stond ." Van wie ? " Vroeg Naruto ." Dat zeg ik niet, Sasuke wilt het als een verrasing houden ." Zeide Itachi .

Naruto stak zijn tong uit, maar dan kwam een vraag op . Die hij eigenlijk al lang wou vragen ." Itachi ... Hoe is Yuki gestorven ? " Vroeg Naruto het was toen dood stil, de stilte vond Naruto niet fijn . _Stomme idiot ! Waarom vraag je nu zo iets ! _" Ah sorry ! Sorry ik had het niet moeten vragen ! Antwoord het maar niet ! " Zeide Naruto .

" Sorry ." Naruto schaamde zich als hij, zo maar iemand die hem onderdak geeft . Vraagd hoe zijn kleine zusje is dood gegaan, _Naruto schaam u toch ! _" Yuki is niet gestorven ... " Naruto keek naar hem met grote ogen .

" Ze was vermoord door een man . " Naruto was stil als Itachi terug naar hem liep ." Voordat ik werd geboren, had mijn moeder een ander lief . Maar ze hadden het bitter samen, en mijn moeder wou het niet meer . "

" Toen ontmoete ze mijn vader, en na de jaren kregen zij mij . Toen werd Sasuke geboren, en toen kwam Yuki . " Naruto keek toe als, Itachi op het bed zat . Maar niet naar hem keek ." Yuki leek heel veel op mama, ze leek op mama . Ze prate als mama, ze was totaal een koppie . Van moeder toen ze jong was, maar ja onze goede leven geen niet verder . "

" Itachi ..." Itachi schudde zijn hoofd nee . " De man waar moeder mee had, had haar opgehaald van school . En sinds toen was ze vermist, na 3 maanden vonden de politie . Als ze gingen op geven, een lichaam ... " Itachi trilde en Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee, en nam Itachi vast ." Itachi spreekt niet meer, haal die herrineringen niet op . " Zeide Naruto .

" Het spijt me ... Je moet mij het einde niet vertellen . Ik had niks moeten zeggen ." Itachi keek naar hem ." Yuki blijft altijd een deel van de familie, familie leden treuren nog om haar . Sinds ze een engel van de familie was, nu is ze een echte engel ... " Itachi stond dan op, en had een glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Sasuke vertrouwt jou, dus daarom dat ik het kan zeggen . "

Naruto glimlachte terug ." Dan ben ik blij, dat ik te vertrouwen ben . "

" Ga maar slapen, Sasuke wilt geen zombie Naruto hebben . Als hij thuis komt ." Beide lachte en Itachi ging weg, Naruto ging terug op het bed liggen . En zuchte _ben ik echt om te vertrouwen, zo iets vertellen doet zo veel pijn . Maar ... Ze zijn nu mijn pijn ook aan het dragen dus ... _Naruto keek naar buiten, en deed zachtjes zijn ogen dicht . _Zal ik ook hun pijn dragen . _

Als Sasuke thuis komt, zag hij het eerst . Niemand als hij verder de gang in liep, keek hij in de living en zag . Zijn broer op de zetel zitten, met een foto album in zijn handen . " Itachi ? "Itachi keek naar hem, en glimlachte en keek terug . Naar de foto 's ." Ze was zo mooi engel ." Zeide hij Sasuke knikte ja, als hij naar de foto keek .

" Ik heb het Naruto verteld ... Ik voelde dat ... Het ging barsten, als ik het niet deed ." Zeide Itachi ." Hij vroeg zich al een tijdje af, en keek bezorgd ieders keer . Als we naar haar foto keken ." Zeide Itachi ." Hij is een goede jongen ." Sasuke zuchte als hij naast zijn broer zat, en naar de foto keek van zijn zusje ." Wel dat is Naruto ." Waren Sasuke 's woorden .

* * *

**Minato is ontsnapt ! Nog een paar chapters, en dan is de story jammer genoeg gedaan TT_TT . ( wel niet voor Naruto ) Zoals ik al zei geen Yaoi, gewoon gevoelige jongens ! En sorry als ik te snel was, met Yuki ik vond dat . Ze een ook een klein deel, van het verhaal kon hebben . Nog 1 Chapter vandaag voor dezen Fic, en morgen weer 2 ! **

**Ps bekijk de poll aub ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Your Eyes , My Touch

Naruto keek met Sasuke TV, en Itachi in de keuken . Het eten maakte, Naruto had voorgesteld om mee te helpen . Maar Itachi weigerde en zeide, dat Naruto zijn rust nodig zal hebben . Als de deur bel ging, stond Sasuke op en liep naar de deur . " Ah Naruto er is bezoek voor jou ! " Zeide Sasuke .

Als hij terug in de living kwam, met Hinata and Sakura achter hem . Naruto keek geschokt naar de twee meisjes, als ze dichter genoeg bij Naruto waren . Rende Hinata naar zijn richtig, en begon te huilen als ze hem vast pakte . Naruto die niet weet wat te doen, keek naar Sasuke en Sakura .

Sakura veegde haar tranen weg, als Sasuke gewoon naar hun keek ." Hinata rustig nou, je moet niet huilen ." Zeide Naruto ." Maar ... Maar Naruto-Kun jij ... Jij ... Whaaaaaaa ! " Hinata huilde harder, Sakura ging naast Naruto zitten . En keek van hem weg ." Ik had nooit gedacht ... "

" Wie wel Sakura wie wel ." Zeide Naruto als hij, Hinata verder troost gaf . Sasuke ging naast Sakura zitten ." Waarom heb je me het niet verteld ." Naruto keek naar haar ." Zijn we geen vrienden, wij zijn jeugdvrienden als sinds we in onze luiers zaten ! En je hebt me niks verteld ! " Sakura keek naar hem kwaad, als tranen over haar wangen gingen .

" Weet je hoe dit mij heeft geschokt, mijn beste vriend hier voor lang heeft geleden . En ik weet er niks van ! Elke dag kom je met een glimlach, en ... En ... " Sakura begon dan ook te huilen, Sasuke was stil als hij weet . Dat hij niks moet zeggen, tussen de twee . Hinata was kalm, maar huilde nog steeds .

" Ik had je kunnen helpen ... Ik had je kunnen helpen ... " Naruto trok Sakura naar hem toe, en gaf haar een knuffel . Als Hinata nog steeds in zijn armen zat ." Het spijt me Sakura, ik wou je niet kwetsen ." Zeide hij ." Kwetsen ? Het doet me nog meer zeer, dat je het zo lang van mij verzweeg ! Je had het moeten zeggen, die rotzak van je vader ... " Naruto glimlachte en aaide haar hoofd .

" Bedank Sakura wat ik nu, kan wel gebruiken is je steun ." Sakura knikte ja en Naruto, keek naar Hinata en bloosde een beetje ." Ik voel me best uitgesloten ." Zeide Sasuke met een grijns ." Oh wil je ook een knuffel ." Zeide Naruto als hij de meisjes los liet, en Sasuke in de armen wil pakken . Met zijn lippen uitgestrekt, voor een nattige kus .

" Hou die lippen van mij ! " Riep Sasuke als hij, Naruto probeerde van hem af te duwen . De meisjes lachte en dan lachte, de jongens ook mee . Itachi kwam de living in ." Okay jullie twee neem een kamer nu, en de meisjes blijven jullie eten ? " Sakura en Hinata vonden het goed .

En Sasuke begon tegen, zijn broer te schreeuwen . Om hem te komen helpen, maar Itachi negeerde hem met een glimlach .

Na een paar uur

Zaten Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata en Sakura, in de kamer van Naruto . Te praten over school, en dat Naruto niks heeft gemist . Alleen dat Kakashi in de problemen kwam, omdat hij porn op de W.C 's was lezen ... Alweer .

" Ik ga wat drinken halen ." Zeide Sasuke als hij opstond ." Ah ik ga mee ." Zeide Sakura en volgde Sasuke, naar onder in de keuken . Naruto moest zijn lach in houden ." Denk je ook dat , Sakura-Chan een oogje heeft op Sasuke-Kun ?" Vroeg Hinata met een glimlach ." Ja duh ." En beide lachte zachtjes .

Het was dan stil, tussen de twee . Geen van hun zeide niks ." Naruto-Kun ... " Naruto keek naar Hinata ." Als je het niet erg vind, wil ik je paar dingen vragen . Ik voel me zelf ongemakkelijk mee . Sinds ... Je zijt mijn vriend, en ik ben erg bezorgd om je . " Naruto wist wat ze ging vragen, en slikte als hij van haar weg keek .

" Als het geen hevige vragen zijn ." Zeide hij ." Hoe lang ? " Naruto was even stil, hij dacht niet meer aan . Hoeveel jaar het was, maar de eerste keer . Was duidelijk nog vers, in zijn herrineringen ." Ik geloof dat ik 6 was ."

Hinata keek naar hem geschokt ." Heb je het je moeder verteld ? " Naruto haalde zijn schouders op ." Ze zegt dat ze van niks weet, maar ... Ze weet het wel, ze weet het verdomme goed ! Ze ... Ze vond het zeker goed, wat vader aan doen was ." Hinata legde een hand, op zijn schouder ." Ik zwijg al ik zal niks meer vragen ... Je hebt dit lang geheim gehouden, niemand weet er van niks . En niemand deed er niks aan, maar Naruto luister ... " Naruto keek naar haar .

" Er zijn mensen die je zullen helpen, Sasuke-Kun, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke 's familie, Ik weet zeker Kakashi-Sensei ook ! En Iruka-Sensei hij mist u erg, en ... " Naruto merkte dat Hinata bloosde, dus bloosde hij ook . Hoe schattig hij het vond ." Ik ben er ook nog voor jou, en ik zal mijn best doen . "

" Hinata ... " Hinata keek naar hem, haar lavender ogen . Trokken hem aan en hij herrinerde , dat de ogen juist diamanten zijn . Die glinsteren in de nacht, en hem het licht zullen geven . Als hij verdwaalde ergens ." Naruto- K ... " Maar Naruto nam haar hoofd vast, en trok haar naar hem toe .

Hinata 's ogen gingen wijd open, als Naruto 's lippen de haren aan raakte . Beide hun wangen waren rood, en Hinata sloot haar ogen . En kuste Naruto meteen terug, en hielde elkaar vast . Als ze niet van plan waren, om te stoppen met kussen .

Maar als de deur open ging, gingen de twee uit elkaar . En keken naar Sasuke en Sakura, die met hun mond open . Naar hun keken ." Sorry stoorde we jullie ." Zeide Sakura met een grijns, Naruto stak zijn tong uit ." Shut up Sakura, ik zie een zuigplek op u nek ." Zeide hij met een grijns terug .

Sakura bloosde fell en zette, een hand op de plek ." Het was daar juist niet, dus het kan zijn ... " Hinata lachte zachtjes, als Sakura Naruto probeerde te wurgen . En Sasuke de twee uit elkaar houde, dat was één van de momenten . Dat Naruto niet wou vergeten .

Itachi glimlachte als hij, de tieners boven hoorde . En keek terug naar de TV, plots ging de telefoon . Hij stond op om het op te nemen, als hij de hoorn op nam . Voelde hij een ijskoude chill ." Hallo ? Met Itachi Uchiha met wie spreek ik ? "

Het was even stil, en Itachi hoorde niemand . "Hello ? " Plots hoorde hij zwaar gehijg, en voelde zijn botten koud worden ." Hij is mijn, hij is mijn . Ik zal je hier voor laten boeten, om hem van mij af te pakken ." Zeide de stem .

Voor dat Itachi iets kon zeggen, werd het af gehaakt . Hij keek naar de nummer, maar er stond geen op . " Ik heb een slecht voorgevoel ." Zeide hij als de deur open ging, en zijn ouders binnen kwamen ." Goede avond moeder, vader . " Zeide Itachi . " Ah hey jongen wie was het, aan de telefoon ? " Vroeg zijn vader .

Itachi was stil en zijn moeder keek naar hem ." Itachi lieverd je ziet zo bleek, wie was het ? " Vroeg ze ." Niemand moeder ik ben, gewoon een beetje moe . Ik ga slapen ." En ging naar boven, zonder een woord te zeggen . En laat zijn bezorgde ouders achter .

* * *

**Heel groot sorry ! Ik was gisteren bezig met een nieuwe video, ' BuddyHetalia 2 ' en was de fanfic totaal vergeten . Vergeef mij voor dat ! **

**Oh ja sorry als Hinata zo uit de hoek kwam, ze is gewoon een bezorgde vriend ( of nu liefje ? ) . Dat ze dacht dat Naruto, beter zal voelen als ze . Met hem prate . Zoals ik al zeide geen Yaoi ! ( makes me sad ), wie was dat aan de telefoon ? Wie weet, wie weet **

**kijk aub naar de poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	13. A Brother 's Love

De volgende dagen kwamen, Hinata en Sakura meer op bezoek . En Naruto had ieder dag een glimlach op zijn gezicht, nu zijn ze TV kijken . De film was de leeuwen koning 2, Sakura was er dol op . En ook al kon Hinata het niet zien, ze wist wat er allemaal gebeurde . En luisterde aandachtig .

Naruto keek naar haar, _Hinata is zo schattig ! _Dacht hij Naruto en Hinata, zijn nu al een week samen . En Naruto voeld zich totaal gelukkig, en wist dat Hinata ook gelukkig is . Als ze dichter bij hem zat .

_Arashi gaat me vermoorden, als hij dit ontdekt . Maar ja ik heb het toch verdiend toch ? Ik heb dezen liefde toch ook verdiend ..._ Arashi kwam na 3 dagen thuis, en zijn moeder ging meteen met hem praten . Kyuubi heeft Naruto gebeld, om te zeggen dat Arashi het weet . En gaf Arashi de telefoon, Naruto heeft nooit zo nerveus gevoeld .

[ FLASHBACK ]

Naruto was Itachi aan het helpen, in de keuken na 10 minuten . Om er voor te zorgen, dat hij Itachi kan helpen in de keuken . Sinds Itachi weigerde, de telefoon ging en Naruto liep uit de keuken . Om het op te pakken ." Ja hallo met de Uchiha 's huis, u spreek met Naruto Namikaze . " Hij hoorde dan de stem, die hij weken niet heeft gehoord ." Naruto ? Ah het is met Kyuubi hier ."

" Grote zus ? Hey hoe is het thuis, hoe is het met u ." Naruto kon niet helpen, maar glimlachte als hij zijn zus hoorde ." Goed goed je klinkt een stuk beter, alles gaat blijkbaar goed daar he ? " Vroeg ze .

" Ja de familie Uchiha zijn erg aardig, en Sakura en Hinata komen soms op bezoek ." Zeide hij ." Okay dan ... Naruto . " Zijn zus begon nerveus te klinken ." Ja ? "

" Arashi is thuis, en hij weet het ." Zeide ze Naruto was stil, hij wist dat het ooit ging gebeuren . Nu weet zijn kleine broer het ook, en ... Naruto weet niet wat hij moet zeggen ." Echt ? Dat is goed toch ? " Het is net alsof hij zich zelf een vraag stelde .

" Natuurlijk is het goed ! Je kan hem niet in het donker laten hoor ! "

" Sorry sorry het is gewoon ... Laat maar mag ik met hem praten, als hij wilt natuurlijk ." Het was even stil aan de ander kant, maar Kyuubi 's stem kwam weer op ." Ik roep hem wel ." Naruto hoorde dan stilte, en dan hoorde hij in de verte . Kyuubi Arashi roepen, niet veel later . Nam iemand anders de hoorn op ." Hallo ? "

Dat was Arashi, Naruto slikte en vocht er voor . Dat zijn stem niet trilde, en dat hij iets zegt ." Hey kleine broer het is met Naruto ."

" Naruto ... Ah ja hey ... Alles goed daar ?" Vroeg hij ." Ja alles is goed hier, ik mis jullie allemaal wel ." Naruto voeld dat het gesprek, lang ging duren als Arashi stil was ." Zal wel zo zijn ." Naruto keek met grote ogen, naar de hoorn als hij beledigt voelde ." Hoezo het zal wel zo zijn ? Verwachte je niet dan, dat ik jullie mis ? "

" Wil je de waarheid ? Wel ik verwachte niks van u, als je eigen familie . Niet vertelde wat er allemaal gebeurde ! " Naruto keek kwaad ." Wel sorry hoor het is niet, dat ik het mijn eigen plezier doe ."

" Je had het ons kunnen vertellen weet je dat, je had het mij kunnen vertellen . Maar nee nu zit je bij iemand anders, en je laat je eigen familie hier zitten ! Naru kan niet slapen, op school kan ze nauwelijks volgen . Omdat ze niet kan slapen, Ik hoor elke dag ' _Waar is Naruto ? Waar is Naruto ?_ ' . Weet je hoe ik mij voelde, dat mijn grote broer werd verkracht . En door mijn eigen vader ! "

Naruto wist waar het ging eindigen, Arashi was wel close met zijn vader . Arashi keek naar hem op, en wou het zelfde zijn als hem . _Hij had dit ook niet verwacht, hij voeld nu ook mijn pijn . _" Arashi ... " Maar hij kon niks meer zeggen ." De politie komt dag in dag uit, zoeken naar vader die verdwenen is . En het ergste is, dat ik mijn grote broer niet heb kunnen helpen ."

Dan hoorde Naruto iets, wat hij nooit dacht om te horen . Arashi begon te huilen, hij huilde hard en Itachi keek uit de keuken . Als hij het gehuil hoorde, Naruto stond er maar . Hij keek naar de grond, als hij het gehuil van zijn broer hoorde .

[ END FLASHBACK ]

" Naruto ? " Naruto keek naar Hinata ." Gaat het ?" Vroeg ze Naruto glimlachte, en knikte ja naar haar ." Ja alles is goed, ik dacht aan iets terug ." Zeide hij en keek naar de Tv, en merkte dat het naar zijn einde ging ." Weet je het is net Romeo en Julia, verboden liefde tussen twee families . Uit twee verschillende koningrijken . " Zeide Sakura met een dromerig glimlach .

" De trein naar Dromenland gaat zo meteen vertrekken, de trein naar Dromenland gaat zo meteen vertrekken ." Zeide Naruto Sakura keek kwaad naar Naruto, en stak haar tong uit ." Mag ik u tong mevrouw, zo dat ik een gaatje in kan boren . Anders moet je de trein verlaten . "

" Naruto ! " Sakura bloosde en iedereen lachte, en Sakura lachte dan maar mee . "

De ouders van Sasuke kwamen dan binnen, als Sakura en Hinata hun jassen aan deden ." Goede avond Sasuke 's ouders ." Zeide Sakura met een glimlach ." Goede avond ." Zeide Hinata met een blos ." Goede avond meisjes ." Zeide de vrouw .

" Zie jullie morgen he ? En Naruto sta op tijd op, sinds we allemaal weten . Dat je geen ochtend vogel zijt ! " Zeide Sakura ." Ja ja mama ." Zeide Naruto en beide meisjes gingen weg ." Waar is Itachi ? " Vroeg Fugaku .

" Hij is boven op zijn computer, ik zweer het je hij word nog een vampier ." Zeide Sasuke als hij met Naruto naar boven gaat ." Wacht ." Zeide Fugaku als hij papieren, uit zijn koffer haalde ." Vraag hem als hij een koppie wilt maken, van dezen documenten hij heeft een printer ... Die nog werkt ." Hij keek naar zijn vrouw, die onschuldig glimlach op zette .

" Is goed ." Zeide Sasuke en pakte het, en ging verder naar boven . Als Naruto al boven was .

In de kamer van Itachi, zat hij voor de scherm . Te kijken naar het bericht die hij kreeg, Itachi voelde rillingen maar was niet koud in de kamer . Hij kreeg bijna een hart aanval, als er op de deur word geklopt ." Itachi papa wilt dat je een koppie van dezen maakt . " Zeide Sasuke als hij binnen kwam .

Hij zag Itachi iets snel weg klikken, en keek naar het bleek gezicht van hem ." Gaat het je doet alsof je een spook zag ." Zeide Sasuke als hij de papieren gaf ." Het is niks Deidara heeft een ' leuke ' grap gestuurd ." Zeide Itachi .

" Ah okay dan goede nacht ." Zeide Sasuke als hij uit de kamer ging ." Goede nacht ." Als Sauske weg was, en de deur was gesloten . Zuchte hij als hij naar de documenten keek, en klinkte op het scherm . Om het bericht nog één keer te lezen .

' _Kom morgen naar het bos, aan het eind van Konoha om 10 uur s'avonds . Als je het niet doet, zal je broertje het slachtoffer zijn . ' _Itachi weet niet wat, dit betekent maar hij weet zelfs niet . Als hij naar de politie moet gaan of niet ... Itachi schudde zijn hoofd nee, als de politie komt dan zal Naruto . Zich schuldig voelen sinds, de politie bijna elke dag . Bij zijn thuis komt voor zijn vader, Itachi gaat zelf uit zoeken wie het is . _Als ik weet wie jij zijt, ik zorg er voor dat je spijt hebt . Om mijn broertje tegen mij op te zetten . _

* * *

**Sorry sorry en nog eens sorry, Ik wou dezen chapter 5 dagen geleden doen . Maar had geen will kracht voor het, en de dag daarna was mijn neefjes verjaardag . En de dag daarna ( gisteren dus ), kwam een ander neefje op bezoek . En het werd ' Maak Melody 's dag het ergste ', ik ben al blij genoeg dat ik dezen kon maken . Sorry als er OOC bij is, and sorry als er grammer is en al ! **

**Ik denk al dat jullie weten, wie die bericht naar Itachi stuurde . **

**Bekijk de poll aub ! **

**Bye bye **


	14. The Anger , The Worry And The Death

De volgende dag gingen Naruto, Sasuke , Sakura en Hinata naar de schopping centrum . " Tot straks ! " Riep Sasuke als hij, en de anderen uit het huis gaan . Zijn moeder stond aan de deur met een glimlach ." Wees voorzichtig en kom thuis voor 6 uur ! " Riep ze en deed de deur dicht .

" Mam ik ga ook weg ." Zeide Itachi als hij zijn jas aan deed ." He ? Dan betekent dat ik alleen ben ! " Zeide Mikoto ." Sorry ." Mikoto glimlachte en aaide op Itachi 's hoofd ." Geef niet het is niet altijd, dan je moeder alleen thuis is . Waar ga je naar toe ? " Vroeg Mikoto .

" Ik ga naar Deidara 's thuis, we hebben met een groep vrienden besproken . Wat rond te hangen en al ." Zeide hij . " Ah okay dan kom thuis voor 6 uur begrepen ." Zeide ze Itachi knikte ja, en ging dan naar zijn auto . En reed van de huis weg, hij keek in de spiegel . Als hij zijn moeder, daar zag glimlachen zwaaide . _Het is misschien de laatste keer, dat ik haar nog zie . _

Het was niet een complete leugen, Itachi gaat ook naar Deidara 's thuis . Maar voor een ander reden, Deidara weet het zelf niet . Maar Itachi weet wel, dat Deidara thuis zal zijn . Als hij na 10 minuten eindenlijk bij het huis aan kwam, ging hij uit de auto en belde aan ." Ja wacht even ! " Zeide een stem .

Niet veel later deed iemand de deur open ." Ah Itachi wat doe jij hier ?" Vroeg hij ."Ik moet met jou over iets bespreken ." Zeide Itachi ." Kan ik binnen komen ?" Deidara knikte ja en liet hem in, beide gingen naar Deidara 's kamer . Het hangde vol schilderijen, en ander spul dat Deidara . Gebruit om zijn kunst te maken ." Wat wil je drinken ? Is bier ook goed ? "

Itachi knikte ja als Deidara, iets uit de kleine koelkast pakte . Die in zijn kamer zat, en gaf de blik bier aan Itachi ." Wel vertel op het is niet altijd, dat de geweldige Itachi . De geweldige ik komt bezoeken, zonder een bericht of zo te sturen ." Zeide hij .

" Ah sorry was je met je manga bezig ? " Vroeg Itachi ." Ja duh ! Velen zijn dol op ' Sonrisa Te Amo . ' En ze willen een vervolg er van hebben, dus ben ik er druk aan bezig weet je ." Deidara dronk van zijn bier ." Vertel op ."

Itachi zuchte en keek weg, als hij van zijn blik dronk ." Ik denk dat ik bedreigd word ." Zeide hij ." Huh ? Bedreigd ? Jij ? Over wat ?" Itachi keek naar hem ." Dat is het juist, ik weet het niet . Het is net ... Ik kreeg paar dagen geleden, een telefoon van iemand . Die vertelde dat ik zal boete, dat ik hem van hem heb afgepakt ." Zeide Itachi als hij terug dacht, aan de telefoon gesprek .

" Oh Itachi you bad boy, ik wist niet dat ..." Maar Itachi hield hem tegen ." Dat is het juist ! Ik weet niet waar het over gaat ! Ik heb geen relatie met iemand, en zeker niet een vent ! En toen gisteren kreeg ik een bericht ." Zeide hij en haalde, een papiertje uit zijn zak .

" Ik heb het uitgeprint ." Deidara pakte de papier, en keek daar naar . " Om 10 uur bij het bos ? Bedoelt hij de ' Frost Riven Mountain ' ? " Itachi knikte ja ." Ja ik geloof dat het is ."

" Zijt je naar de politie hier mee gestapt ? " Vroeg Deidara als hij, zijn blikje weg deed ." Nee er is genoeg problemen, een vriend van mijn broertje . Is bij ons moeten intrekken, en de politie komt elke dag . Ik weet dat hij schuldig zal voelen, als ik de politie bel ."

" Waarom ? Het zijn zijn zakens niet . " _De mijne ook wel niet maar ja ... _" Hij heeft wat ergs mee gemaakt, en hoe Sasuke het mij uitlegde . Is de jongen gevoelig, ik weet niet wat ik moet doen Deidara ." Zeide Itachi Deidara was stil ." Wat als je hem verwond ? " Vroeg Deidara .

Itachi keek vragend naar hem ." Als jou iets over komt, kunnen we de dader meteen zoeken . Als je hem kan verwonden met iets ." Zeide hij ." Ah natuurlijk ." Zeide Itachi en de twee jongens maakte hun plannen .

Mikoto keek naar de klok, binnen 5 minuten is het 6 uur . En haar 2 jongens en Naruto, zijn nog steeds niet thuis ." Mam we zijn thuis ! " Riep Sasuke als hij met Naruto, naar binnen kwamen Sakura en Hinata . Waren al naar huis gegaan, als ze gedaan waren met schoppen ." Ah eindenlijk ik dacht nog, dat er iets gebeurd was ! " Zeide ze .

" Sorry Mikoto-San ." Zeide Naruto . " Geef niet liefje, noem me maar Miko-Chan . Oh het klink schattig toch ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Natuurlijk Miko-Chan ." Plots ging de telefoon, en Mikito nam het op ." Hallo met Mikito Uchiha ."

" Ah moeder ik kom niet naar huis, ik blijf bij Deidara eten sorry ." Zeide hij Mikito was een beetje teleurgesteld, maar ze liet het zakken ." Natuurlijk dan hoe laat zijt je thuis ? " Ze voelde plots een ijs koude gevoel ." Ik denk rond half 9, sorry mam Deidara wilt bespreken over zijn nieuwe manga . "

" Okay dan wens hem veel geluk bij zijn Manga ..." Zeide ze ." Zal doen tot straks ." Als hij ging neerleggen ." Itachi ! "

" Ja ? "

" Wees ... Wees voorzichtig ." Waarom zeide ze dat, gaat er iets gebeuren ?

" Altijd ." En hangde dan op, Mikito keek even naar de telefoon . Als ze het neerlegde, en naar de keuken liep ." Mam ? Gaat het ? " Vroeg Sasuke ." Ik weet het niet, ik heb een vreemd voorgevoel ." Zeide ze . " Maar maak niet uit Itachi komt zo meteen terug, en je vader is ook zo meteen thuis ! " Zeide ze met een glimlach, en gaf hun eten .

Sasuke had nooit gedacht, dat hij dit ooit zal merken maar . _Moeder 's glimlach lijkt niet echt , _Naruto keek naar de twee . En dan naar buiten, als hij ook voelde dat er iets gaat gebeuren .

Itachi keek naar de klok op zijn auto, als hij ver van het bos was . " Binnen 5 minuten is het 10 uur . " Zeide hij als hij uit zijn auto stapte, en naar het bos liep . Het is juist als of alles stil liep, Hij is 30 minuten van Deidara 's huis weg gegaan .

[ FLASHBACK ]

" Oh ja hier ." Itachi gaf de brief aan Deidara ." Wat ik hier nu mee ? Ben ik de volgende ? " Vroeg hij als grap bedoelt, maar voeld zelf dat het . Net als een echte vraag uit kwam ." Nee natuurlijk niet is te hopen, ik wil dat je die aan Sasuke geeft . Als ik morgen vroeg om 8 uur, niet thuis ben als ik wel ben . Verbrand het okay ." Deidara weet niet waarom, maar hij knikte ja .

" Zeg hem ook wat onze plan was, voor het gevoel als er iets met mij gebeurd ." Itachi draaide zich om, en ging in zijn auto ." Oi Itachi ! " Itachi keek naar hem ." Wees er zeker bij, als mijn manga uit komt ." Zeide hij Itachi glimlachte ." Zeker maak het beste er van ." En reed dan weg .

[ END FLASHBACK ]

Itachi was aan het einde, van het bos als hij stil daar wachte . Hij voelde de koude wind, tegen zich aan bijten . En voelde het koude over hem heen gaan ." Shit waarom moet het zo koud zijn ." Zeide Itachi als hij zijn, jas dichter bij zich zelf trok .

Na dat hij even heeft gewacht, keek hij naar zijn horloge . Er stand 20 : 10 Itachi zuchte ." Was zeker een grap ." Hij maakte zich klaar om weg te gaan, maar als werd van achter gepakt . En in de bos gesleept, Itachi probeerde te vechten . Maar het lukte niet, hij probeerde te roepen . Maar de gene die hem mee sleurde, hield zijn mond dicht . Met zijn arm die onder de jas zat .

Itachi voelde dan plots, twee handen naar zijn keel gaan . Als hij op de grond werd geduwd, hij zag de man niet . Maar zag wel zijn blauwen ogen, die vol woeden naar hem keken . Itachi schopte hem, en de handen hielden zijn keel vaster .

En Itachi voelde dat hij niet veel kon doen, en dat het leven uit hem ging . Dus pakte hij met zijn laatste kans, de mes het zijn jas zak . En sloeg het tegen, de man zijn schouder . De man schreeuwde en klopte zijn vuist, in Itachi gezicht en stond op . En liet zijn voet, hard tegen Itachi 's keel slaan .

Itachi voelde dan niks meer, als het leven uit zijn ogen ging . En de man met een pijnelijke gezicht, het mes pakte en het schoon veegde . En Itach in de gezicht er mee sloeg, en dan weer in zijn hand terug zette . De man keek naar Itachi, en zijn glimlach kon niet erger worden ." Komt er van als je, Naruto van mij afpakt Itachi-Kun ." Zeide hij en ging weg, liet de levenloze lichaam achter .

Naruto 's ogen vlogen open, en stond recht op van zijn bed . En keek naar buiten, als hij een uil zag weg vliegen ." Wat was dat ? "

* * *

**... Sorry voor al de Itachi fans, Ik bedoelde het niet om hem te vermoorden ! ( okay misschien toch een beetje ), Ik hoop dat je het nog steeds leuke fanfic vind ! Ik heb nooit gedacht, dat ik tot Chap 14 kan komen . ( En misschien nog meer ! ) Sorry voor de grammer ! **

**Bekijk de poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	15. When There Is A Broken Friendship

Naruto ging naar onder als de ochtend kwam, het was stil erg stil . Als Naruto naar de keuken keek, zag hij niemand in de keuken ." Naruto wij zijn in de living ." Zeide de stem van Mikoto, Naruto vond dat haar stem . Een beetje af klonk, toen hij in de living liep . Zag hij 2 politie agenten, Sasuke, Sasuke 's vader en Mikoto . Mikoto 's ogen waren rood, ze heeft blijkbaar gehuild . Als nog tranen bij kwamen, Sasuke zat stil naast zijn vader .

Zijn ogen waren levenloos, en Fugaku probeerde zich groot te houden . Voor zijn zoon en vrouw ." Naruto ga zitten ." Zeide hij Naruto deed wat hem werd gevraagt, en keek bezorgt een beetje . Als hij naar de politie keek .

_Gaat het over mijn vader ? Hebben ze hem gevonden ? Heeft hij mam of de anderen iets aangedaan ? _Naruto keek dan naar de Uchiha familie, en merkte dat Itachi er niet was . _Waar is Itachi ? _" Naruto ... Itachi ... Was gisteren vermoord ." Zeide Fugaku Naruto 's ogen gingen wijd open, en keek in schok als het nieuws .Bij hem door kwam, _Vermoord ? Itachi ... Itachi is vermoord ..._

" Een paar oog getuigen, zagen hem in het bos gaan . En een ander zeide, dat een ander persoon met blond haar . Uit het bos kwam, Naruto ... " Naruto stond op ." Nee ... Nee niet Itachi ... " Tranen kwamen in zijn ogen ." Zeg me niet dat ..." Maar als hij Fugaku 's ogen zag, wist hij dat het waar was ." Wij hebben een vermoede, dat het jou vader was ."

Sinds die moment is Naruto, niet meer uit de kamer gegaan . Hij opende voor niemand, Mikoto probeerde hem 10 keer uit te krijgen . Naruto is zelfs niet uit gekomen, voor het eten of als hij een telefoon kreeg van zijn familie . Het was 5 uur lang, tot dat Mikoto op gaf en Naruto alleen liet .

En zij zelf ging huilen in haar kamer, Sasuke heeft hij niet gehoord . Hij heeft zelfs hem, niet probeert uit de kamer te krijgen . Juist als of hij wilde zeggen van, ' _ga maar dood in die kamer alleen ! ' _Naruto kon hem geen ongelijk geven, plots werd er op de deur geklopt ." Naruto ." Het was Mikoto alweer ." Naruto luister ... Ik weet dat jezelf de schuld geeft, maar lieverd het is niet jou schuld . Echt niet Itachi zou dat niet willen , ... En wij ook niet Naruto, dus kom naar buiten . "

Naruto zeide niks ." Voor mij ? Please Naruto ik wil niet, dat je daar alleen u verdriet in houd ." Zeide ze Naruto stond voorzichtig op, en liep naar de deur en deed het open . " Naruto ." Naruto nam haar dan vast, en begon dan hard te huilen . " Het spijt me ! Het spijt me ! " Huilde hij Mikoto hield haar sterk, en streelde Naruto 's rug .

" Kom iets onder eten, je hebt niks gegeten van dezen morgen . " Als de twee naar onder gingen, zat Sasuke soep te eten ." Waar is je vader ? " Vroeg Mikoto . " Hij is even frissen lucht nemen ." Zeide Sasuke .

Als Naruto ging zitten, voelde hij Sasuke 's ogen op hem . Mikoto warmde zijn eten op, en onder tussen was het stil in de keuken ." Wat ga je nu doen ?" Vroeg Sasuke Naruto keek naar hem, maar Sasuke niet naar hem . Naruto zeide niks, maar keek wel verward ." Ik zei wat ga je nu doen ? Nu je vader mijn broer heeft vermoord ."

Dat ... Dat deed erg pijn, Naruto voelde de bitter heid achter de toon . " Ik huh ... "

" Ga je terug naar huis, of blijf je hier dat de rest van ons . Vermoord kan worden, door die klootzak van je vader ."

" Sasuke ! "

" Wat ? Het is waar ! Misschien is vader, de volgende wel tijdens zijn wandeling ! " Mikoto was stil en tranen kwamen in haar ogen ." Sasuke ... " Naruto stond op en Sasuke keek kwaad naar Naruto ." Ga naar huis Naruto ." Naruto keek van hem weg ." Je weet dat ik ... Dat ik dit niet wilde ... "

" Wat wil je dan wel ! Zeg het dan he ! Woude je dat jou vader, de hele familie had vermoord ! Had je liever dat je weer een prachtig leven lijd ? Wou je dat je vader ergens dood was ? He ! Zeg het dan ! " Naruto was stil en keek naar hem ." Ik wensde dat ik jou littekens nooit had gevonden, je zou beter daar hebben gebleven ." Toen was het stil, Sasuke was zelf geschokt wat hij zeide . En keek naar Naruto, die tranen kreeg en uit de huis rende ." Naruto ! " Riep Mikoto en rende achter Naruto aan ." Naruto ! " Maar Naruto luisterde niet, als hij verder van de huis rende .

_Sasuke heeft gelijk ! Hij had beter de littekens niet gezien ! Nu ..._Naruto veegde zijn tranen weg, _nu is Itachi dood allemaal door mij ..._Naruto stopte dan en keek, naar het huis waar hij stopte . Het kan niet anders, Sasuke heeft gelijk .

Sasuke heeft gelijk ... Naruto kan niks anders doen, om maar Sasuke nu gelijk te geven .

Naruto liep naar de deur, en keek er naar hij hielde diep adem . En klopte op de deur, en drukte op de deur bel . En wachte tot de deur open ging ." Ja wie is ... " Naruto keek in de ogen van zijn moeder, die de GSM in de handen heeft . En juist haar schort wou aan doen ." Naruto ? "

Naruto zeide niks, als hij zijn moeder vast nam . En in haar armen begon te huilen .

* * *

**Een nieuwe chapter ! Yaaah ! Ben zo blij :) Sasuke en Naruto hebben nu ruzie ja, de verhaal komt op zijn einde ook . Ps de laatste chapter, is een extra bonus voor de sequel ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	16. To Hold A Other Burden

**Chapter 16 ! Oh man het leek langer, maar het is best echt kort he ... Sorry :( Maar de fic is ook binnenkort gedaan hoor ! **

**Sinds ik me beetje verveel, vraag ik dit aan jullie author's ! **

**Wat is jou favoriete Anime ( mag meer dan 1 zijn ) **

**Welk koppel vind je het best ( mag meer dan 1 zijn ) **

**En waarom vind je de Anime/Koppel leuk ? **

* * *

Naruto zat op de zetel, als zijn moeder hem kop chocolade melk gaf . Geen van hun zeide iets tegen elkaar, en probeerde zo weinig mogelijk eigenlijk iets te zeggen . " Naruto ... " Naruto zich klein worden, als zijn moeder zijn naam uitsprak . Ze is niet blij ." Wat doe je hier ? " Naruto zeide niks .

" Je vader is nog niet gevonden Naruto, het is gevaarlijk dat je ..."

" Ik weet maar ... Het is ook .." Naruto begon te huilen, Kushina keek bezorgd en verwarend . Blijkbaar weet nog niemand, van wat er is gebeurd met Itachi ." Naruto .. Wat is er gebeurd ? " Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee, hij wilt het niet zeggen . Ze zal hem ook weg duwen, hij wilt dat niet . Hij wilt het niet !

" Naruto ? " Naruto zag Arashi naar onder komen, samen met Naru die in de armen van Kyuubi was ." Wat doe jij hier ? " Kyuubi keek in schok, als ze naar haar broertje keek . " Laat jullie broer even, hij is van streek en dit help hem echt niet ! " Iedereen was stil, niemand had hun moeder zo gehoord . Sinds ze normaal Naruto altijd negeerde . " Ja maar ..." Plots ging de telefoon en Arashi was de gene die het op pakte ." Hallo ? Ah Kiba ja wat is ... Nu wel okay dan ." Arashi legde de hoorn neer ." Kiba is zijn hond kwijt geraakt, en vroeg of ik hem wou helpen zoeken . Zou niet lang duren, maar hij is beetje bezorgt dat er iets gebeurd is . " Arashi pakte zijn jas en keek even naar Naruto, en zonder een woord ging hij de deur uit . Naru ging naar Naruto en ging bij hem zitten ." Grote broer kom met mijn poppen spelen ! " Riep de kleine meisje, Naruto glimlachte en stond op . Hij heeft haar erg gemist ." We gaan iets klaar maken, ik neem aan dat je niks gegeten hebt ." Voor dat Naruto kon antwoorden verdween zijn moeder, de keuken in Kyuubi keek naar Naruto . En haalde haar schouders op, sinds ze ook niet weet wat er met hun moeder scheeld . Als Naruto en Naru naar boven gingen, en ver van de twee waren . Ging Kyuubi een hartig woordje praten met hun moeder ." Mama wat is jou probleem ? "

" Ik heb geen probleem Kyuubi ." Als ze sandwiches wou pakken, Kyuubi pakte haar hand vast . En dwong Kushina naar haar te kijken, het was juist alsof Kushina in de spiegel keek . Kyuubi was bijna een dubbel ganger van haar, op de goude ogen nadan maar die heeft Kyuubi van haar vader . " Moeder ik weet dat er iets scheeld, waarom doe je zo tegen Naruto ." Kushina zuchte en keek weg . " Hoe zou jij u voelen, als je kind verkracht werd . En je kon er niks tegen doen ? " Kyuubi keek in stilte naar hun moeder ." Minato ... Minato was niet zo, hij was nooit zo geweest . Tot dat Naruto 3 was, hij ... Ik weet ook niet waarom hij het deed . Minato zeide altijd dat Naruto te veel op hem leek, en ik denk dat Minato terug in het verleden is gebracht ."

" Mama betekent dat ..."

" Ik weet het niet, je vader zeide nooit iets over zijn familie . Alleen dat ze stierven in de brand, zijn vader leeft nog dat weet ik hij was op een zakkenreis ..." Kyuubi was stil en dachte na, waarom doet hun vader dit dan . Was het een traumatishe herriner dat hun vader zo laat gedragen, wilt hij dat Naruto ook voel wat hij voelde . Zodat hij niet de enige was ..." Mama ..."

" Maar Kyuubi in plaats van om mij dit allemaal te vragen ..." Kushina keek naar Kyuubi vragend, smeekte haar om het haar te zeggen ." Waarom vertelde jij de politie niks ? Ik had nog Naru en Arashi, als ik het rond vertelde wie weet wat Minato zou doen ? " Kyuubi antwoorde niet ." Antwoord me ! " Schreeuwde Kushina ." Mama laten we een wandeling maken dit heeft even tijd nodig ." Kushina keek verwarrend maar deed wat Kyuubi haar zeide, beide verlieten het huis als ze de deur sloot . Kushina keek nog achter haar, en ging dan weg van het huis .

Naruto was spelen samen met Naru, haar heel kamer was paars en licht roze . Poppen, knuffels, tekeningen en kleurtjes lagen op de grond . " Neh neh Naruto waar was je nou de hele tijd ? " Vroeg Naru onschuldig als ze haar pop's haren was kammen, Naruto keek naar haar blijkbaar heeft niemand het nog gezegt tegen haar ." Wel Naru ik ging een tijdje bij een vriend slapen, omdat ..." Naruto was even stil, Sasuke ... Naruto kon hem geen ongelijk gegeven, het was zijn broer die afgenomen was van hem . Eerst hun zusje, en nu zijn broer . Naruto kan alleen maar levens vernielen . " Naruto ..." Naruto keek naar Naru, die verdrietig uit zag ." Waar is papa ? "

" ..."

" Papa beloofde Naru een slaap verhaaltje te vertellen, maar hij was plots weg juist lijk jij ... Iedereen zegt dat papa een slechte man is ... is dat waar ? " Naruto was stil ." Is dat waar Naruto ... Ik snapt het niet ..." Voor dat Naruto of Naru nog iets konden zeggen of doen, ging de telefoon Naruto stond op ." Wacht even ..." En ging naar onder, hij herkende de nummer niet . " Hallo ? "

" Naruto ? Oh mijn god maar goed dat jij het zijt ! " Het was Sakura ." Sakura ? Waarom bel je niet met je GSM of je eigen huis telefoon ? " Vroeg Naruto sinds hij de nummer van hun huis telefoon en GSM nummer goed kent ." Ik ben bij Sasuke 's huis, ik was bij Hinata gaan slapen en hoorde wat er gebeurd was . En we zijn meteen naar jullie toe gekomen ! Hinata is 3 keer tegen iets opgelopen, en paar keer gevallen sinds ze bang was . Dat jij ook in gevaar waard, waarom zijt je thuis ? Je weet hoe gevaarlijk het nu is ..."

" Omdat ik het juiste wou doen, en niemand in gevaar brengen ! " Riep Naruto als hij bijna begon te huilen, hij hoorde iets vallen boven . Het zou wel Naru zijn, die zich verschrokken had . Van Naruto's luide stem ." Naruto luister even het is jou schuld niet, niemand geef jou de schuld hier over . "

" Sasuke wel en ik geef hem gelijk ..."

" Dan waar zit hij hier te huilen als een klein kind, en hij had mij gevraagd om jou rond te bellen . Sinds hij bang is dat jullie ruzie zoude krijgen, het spijt hem heel erg Naruto . Je snapt zelf dat het zijn broer was, maar hij wou het nooit op jou uit gooien ! " Naruto was even stil, en besloot dat het tijd was om de hoorn neer te leggen . Anders is het harder om hun te beschermen ." Het spijt me Sakura, zeg tegen Sasuke en Hinata dat het me spijt . "

" Naruto ..." En legde de hoorn neer, voor dat Naruto van de telefoon weg was . Ging de telefoon weer neer, hij probeerde niet te huilen . Maar voelen de tranen prikken in zijn ogen, hij zuchte en liep terug naar boven . " Sorry Naru dat het zo lang nam, kom we ..." Maar zijn mond viel open, als hij Naru bewusteloos op de grond zag liggen ." Naru ! " En rende naar haar toe, hij checkte haar hartslag en haar voorhoofd ." Wat is ..." Plots draaide hij zich om, en keek in de ogen van zijn vader . Die bij de deur stond, met een ziekelijke grijns ." Hallo Na - ru - to . "

" Vader ? " Naruto stond op en probeerde Naru te pakken, en ver van de man te gaan ." Doe de moeite niet . " Waarom zijt je hier ? "

" Waarom vraag je ? Wel Naruto ... " De man was in één keer, voor Naruto 's gezicht . Naruto wilde schreeuwen, maar Minato plaatste zijn hand op zijn mond ." Je rende weg van mij, je eigen vader . "

" Neen ..." Naruto probeerde hem weg te duwen, als Minato hem kussen gaf ." Naruto ik heb je zo gemist ."

" Wel ik jou niet !" Schreeuwde Naruto en duwde de man hard weg ." Naruto ..."

" Ik haat jou ! Smerige moordenaar ! Ga naar de hell ! "

" Je geef echt zo weinig om je vrienden he ? "

" Wat bedoel je ..."

" Ik kan makkelijk naar het huis gaan, van die vriend van jou . En daar een einde maken, van de mensen die jou van mij afpakte ." Naruto's ogen gingen wijd open ." Dus jij ... Jij heb toch ... " Zijn vader heeft Itachi vermoord, omdat Naruto bij hun was . En niet naar huis kwam ." Je begint het te begrijpen ." Lachte Minato ." Jij ..." Naruto keek in de ogen van Minato, die niet stopte met glimlachen ." Laten we een ritje maken Naruto, jij, ik en Naru ." Voor dat Naruto iets kon zeggen, misschien hebben geschreeuwdt voor hulp . Werd zijn wereld zwart .

* * *

**Oh My Yaoi ! Naruto is ontvoerd ! Ik hoop dat de volgende fic langer is, sinds ik echt niet door had dat het zo kort was :'( **

**Anyway mijn KaiIchi Fics gaan allemaal naar ' IloveIchigo1 ' ( Dutch ) & ' KaiKun-Ichichan-4-ever ' ( English ) **

**En ik heb ook nog 2 accounts voor Takeshi ' IloveTakeshi80 ' ( Dutch ) & ' LoveBlue80 ' ( English ) **

**Tot de volgende Chapter ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	17. Where's Naruto ?

**Chapter 17 is ook al klaar, laten we hopen dat het langer is dan de vorige Chap . Dat ik denk van niet =o= , nog 4 chapters te gaan en dan is de fic gedaan . Ja mensen nog 4 Chaps, in dezen fic is ook een koppel die niemand ooit gebruik . Sorry als je de koppel niks vind, negeer het dan gewoon . **

* * *

" Shit man ..." Arashi jammerde als hij naar huis liep, hij moet leren dat hij Kiba niet meer moet helpen . Als hij thuis aan kwam, merkte hij hoe stil het was . " Vreemd waar is iedereen ..." En ging naar boven, het was echt te stil . Arashi stond even stil, als hij slecht voorgevoel kreeg in zijn maag . " Naru is niet eens zo stil ..." En rende naar boven snel, als het voorgevoel zeide, dat er iets niet klopte . En sloeg de deur van Naru's kamer open, en zag niemand er binnen . " Naru ? Naruto ? Waar zijn jullie .." En als hij beetje verder binnen kwam, zag hij iets dat het zijn hart stil zette .

( Bij Kushina en Kyuubi )

Kyuubi en Kushina waren in stilte wandelen ." Kyuubi ..."

" Je zeide dat ik het kon zeggen, tegen de politie ? " Kushina was stil ." Ik kan het niet zeggen, als ik dat deed ..." Kyuubi legde haar hand op haar buik ." Mama herriner je Obito nog ? " Kushina was even stil, als ze nadacht .

" Ah ja ! Die jongen die in jou klas zat he ? Hij was zo verliefd op jou ! " Zeide Kushina met een glimlach, als ze nog een blozende Kyuubi herrinerde . Die altijd bloemen kreeg van de jongere klasgenoot . " Hij is dood ..." Kushina keek schokend naar Kyuubi .

( _Flashback _)

_Kyuubi en Obito zijn al 3 jaar samen, na dat ze van school zijn gegaan . Ze kochte samen een appartement, en werken allebei hard . Maar ze hebben elkaar nog, dus was het niet zo erg . _

_Kyuubi wilt dezen keer vroeg komen, en Obito beetje verwennen sinds het zijn verjaardag is . Maar als ze binnen kwam, met haar cadeau in handen . Liet ze die op de grond vallen ." Obito ? " Obito lag op de zetel, met Rin op zijn rug . Als Rin hem masseren was, de twee keken naar de schokende Kyuubi . Waar Obito duidelijk aanzag, wat zij denken was ." Wacht Kyuubi ! " _

_Maar ze sloot de deur, en rende weg van hem . Weg van hun liefde . _

_Het duurde niet lang, tot dat de twee uit elkaar gingen . Het was Kyuubi die haar spullen pakte, en terug in haar huis ging ." Wacht Kyuubi ! Dit is allemaal een misverstand ! " Zeide Rin als ze haar vriendin volgde naar de auto ." Laat me met rust ! " Riep Kyuubi ." We hebben niks met elkaar, Obito was ..."_

_" Hou je mond ! " Riep Kyuubi als tranen in haar ogen kwam, Rin zeide niks meer en Kyuubi wou . Dat ze iets zeide dat ze toch was gebleven ._

_( 3 maanden later ) _

_Kyuubi keek naar het ding, die ze vast had . Shit wat moet ze nu doen, ze kan niet ... Kyuubi beet haar lip, als ze nadacht wat ze moet doen . Zou ze het tegen Obito vertellen ? Ze weet niet of als .. Zou hij luisteren, zou hij het kind willen of haar dwingen er van af te geraken . _

_" Wat moet ik doen .." _

_" Kyuubi telefoon voor jou ! " Riep Arashi ." Het is Rin ." Kyuubi keek verwarrend en ging de badkamer uit, als ze naar de telefoon ging ." Dank je . " Via haar ooghoek zag ze haar vader, iets tegen Naruto zeggen . Ze draaide haar om, er iets vreemds aan de hand met Naruto en vader . Iets dat het krampen geeft in Kyuubi's maag ." Hallo ? "_

_" Oh my god Kyuubi ! Je moet snel komen ! "_

_" Wat is er ? " Kyuubi hoorde dan Rin paniekeren was ." Het is Obito hij is ... Oh god hij is in een auto ongeluk geraakt, hij word niet meer wakker ! Kyuubi ik ben bang ! " Kyuubi liet de telefoon vallen, en kroop snel in de auto van haar vader . Als ze haarzelf naar het ziekenhuis reed, als ze er aan kwam . Zag ze Rin daar staan huilen ." Kyuubi ! " Ze ging naar haar ex-vriendin, en begon hard te huilen ." Ik ben bang ! " Kyuubi beet haar lip als ze naar de deur, van Obito's kamer keek . Plots kwamen er dokters buiten, en beide schudde hun hoofd nee . " Hij heeft het niet gehaald . " Alleen dat Kyuubi kon herrineren was, dat Rin huilde en de ogen die Kyuubi op haar voelde . Als ze flauw viel ._

( End Flashback )

Kushina keek met grote ogen naar haar dochter, hoe komt dat ze er niks van weet . Waarom vertelde Kyuubi haar niks ." Kyuubi .."

" Mama Obito heeft me ... één ding achter gelaten ." Kushina keek naar Kyuubi's buik, waar haar hand ruste . Kushina merkte wel dat het beetje dik was, maar ze had nooit gedacht ..." Kyuubi zeg me niet dat ..."

" Ik ontdekte na Obito's dood, dat vader Naruto misbruikte . En hij wist van mijn zwangerschap, sinds ik mijn zwangerschap's test was vergeten weg tegooien ... Hij dreigde me als ik het tegen de politie vertel, dat hij mijn kind zou doden . " Kyuubi begon te huilen ." Mama ..." Kushina nam Kyuubi in haar armen, als ze haar rood haar was aaien . Kushina weet niet wat ze moet doen, schreeuwen van verdriet of in stilte huilen .

" Mama ! Kyuubi ! " De twee keken naar Arashi die naar hun toerende ." Arashi wat is er ? "

" Naruto en Naru zijn weg ! " De wereld stond duidelijk stil voor de twee vrouwen .

( Bij Sasuke )

" Hij legde neer .." Zeide Sakura als ze de hoorn neerlegde, Hinata en Sasuke waren stil ." Het is mijn schuld ." Sakura keek naar hem, en ging naast hem zitten ." Sasuke niks is jou schuld, en ook niet die van Naruto . " Hinata was stil ze weet niet wat ze moet zeggen, en denkt dat er ook niks te zeggen valt . Ze was bang, voor beide Sasuke en Naruto . Dat er iets gaat gebeuren ." Misschien moeten we naar Naruto's huis gaan ." Zeide ze stil ." Hij is even bang als ons, en misschien daarom dat hij niet via telefoon wilt praten . " Sasuke was stil als tranen uit zijn ogen kwamen ." Als Itachi hier was ..." Maar hij is dood en het was niet Naruto's schuld, maar die bastard die Naruto 10 jaar heeft pijn bezorgt ." Ik zweer het als ik die man ..." Sakura keek naar de woede die Sasuke vormde, ze was blij dat Sasuke begreep dat het niet Naruto's schuld was . En dat hij het goed wilt maken, maar de woede die hij vormd naar Naruto's vader . Was het niet waard, die man is het niet waard om naar gekeken te worden ." Sasuke ..." Plots ging de deurbel, de meisjes en Sasuke keken verbaasd ." Is dat misschien .." Sasuke stond op en ging naar de deur, en zag daar Deidara staan aan de deur ." Jij ..."

" Is Itachi thuis ? "

Sasuke keek naar hem verbaasd en dan verdrietig met een beetje teleurstelling ." Verwachte je iemand anders ? " Vroegd de blonde man ." Nee het is ... Itachi is dood ." De schok ging door Deidara als hij Sasuke niet geloofde ." Dat meen je niet .."

" Wel gister avond .."

" Dan was .." Deidara nam een diepe adem, en pakte een papiertje uit ." Itachi kwam naar mij toe gisteren, hij vroeg of ik dit aan jou kon geven . Als hij niet levend terug kwam ."

" Niet levend ? Je bedoeld dat jij ..."

" Ik had niet gedacht, dat het serieus was Sasuke ..." En duwde de briefje in zijn handen, Sasuke deed het open ." Dit is ..."

" Sasuke ? " Sakura en Hinata kwamen naar hun toe ." Oi ! Uchiha ! " Sasuke ging beetje naar buiten, en zag Arashi naar hem toe rennen . Sasuke herkende de twee vrouwen achter hem niet ." Kyuubi ? Naruto's mama ? " Sakura herkende hun wel ." Oh god maar goed dat jullie niks overkomen is ." Sasuke's ouders kwamen naar onder ." Sasuke wat is er aan de hand ? " Vroeg zijn moeder ." Ik weet niet mam .." Sasuke keek naar Arashi, als hij naar hem toe liep ." Wat is er aan de hand ? "

" Het is over Naruto en Naru ."

" Naru ? "

" Ons zusje ! " Sasuke keek beetje verschrokken, maar voelde dat het niet alles is ." Wat is ..."

" Naruto en Naru zijn ontvoerd ! "

Naruto opende zijn ogen, zijn hoofd doet pijn . En het is koud, heel erg koud . Naruto probeerde recht op te zitten, en keek rond . " Naruto ? " Naruto herkende de stem, het was Naru ! " Naru waar zit je ? "

" Hier . "

Naruto ging dichter bij Naru zitten, ze zag er bang uit . Als ze rode ogen had, ze was aan het huilen . Naruto wilde haar knufellen, maar merkte dat zijn handen zijn vast gebonden . " Naru niet bang zijn, ik ben hier okay ..." Naru knikte ja en kroop dichter bij Naruto, Naruto keek rond maar zag niet veel . De kamer was donker, en Naruto weet niet waar hij is . Plots ging een deur open, en Naruto was verblind bijna door de licht . Hij zag zijn vader daar staan, de man had een grijns op zijn gezicht . En hield iets vast, dat Naruto's ogen wijd open liet gaan .

" Laat de fun beginnen Naruto-chan . " En sloot de deur weer achter zich .

* * *

**Ocharme Naru en Naruto ! Ik hoop dat ze hun snel vinden ! Hopelijk was het niet te raar ( wat eigenlijk wel zo is ), dat ik ObitoxKyuubi(F) in de fic gebruikte . En wie leest ook de manga ' Eden No Ori ' , ligt het aan mij of was de einde een groot teleurstelling :( **

**Bye bye ! **


	18. Hopeless Regret

**Chapter 18 mensen ! Chap 19 komt hier na, en dan komt de aller laatste chapter op maandag .**

* * *

Iedereen zat in de Uchiha's huis, in stilte niemand praat . Niemand was praten, iedereen was gewoon stil . Wat moeten ze doen ? Hoe kunnen ze Naruto redden ? Wel dat kunnen ze niet, als ze blijven zitten in stilte ." Ik ga de politie bellen ." Zeide Kushina als ze opstond ." En wat zeggen ? ' _Hallo meneer de politie, mijn gestoorde man die mijn zoon verkrachte . Heeft mijn zoon en dochtertje ontvoerd, en ik zit hier en weet niet wat te doen_ ' ! " Riep Arashi kwaad ." Wel weet jij dan wat beters ! " Riep Kushina terug ." Ja een plan bedenken ! " Iedereen keek vragend naar hem, Arashi keek terug naar hun ." Wat denk je dat mijn vader snel te vangen is ? Hij is er goed in, want anders zat hij allang in de cel ." Iedereen dachte na en vond dat het klopte ." Okay jij hebt gelijk, maar wat kunnen we doen . Om hem uit de schuilplaats te lokken ? " Vroeg Sasuke als hij eens was met Arashi ." We weten nog niet eens waar hij is ."

" Zou hij op een plaats gaan, die hij en Naruto misschien alleen kende . Als het zo is, dan is het nog moeilijker ." Antwoorde Fugaku de kinderen ." Lieverd je gaat toch niet ..."

" We moeten hun plan volgen, het is de enigste manier om die man uit te schakelen . En ..." En keek naar Mikoto, met pijn in zijn ogen ." Itachi zou hetzelfde hebben gedaan ." Mikoto voelde tranen in haar ogen ." Je hebt gelijk ."

Sakura dachte na iets wat Naruto en Minato alleen kende, iets dat ...

( Flashback 10 jaar geleden )

_Sakura was blij, vandaag kan ze weer eens spelen met Naruto . Hij was een lange tijd ziek geweest, en mochte zelfs hem niet gaan bezoeken . Maar niet vandaag ! Vandaag is het hun dag ! " Hey Naruto ! Kom naar buiten, en kom spelen ! " Riep Sakura als ze op de deur hard kloppen was, Kushina deed de deur open ." Sakura je bent er al ." Glimlachte Kushina naar Sakura, Sakura glimlachte terug . En keek naar haar dikke buik, waar Naruto's zusje in zit ." Ook een goedemorgen voor jou ! " Zeide Sakura tegen de buik, dat het Kushina liet lachen . _

_" Sakura waarom praat je tegen mijn mama's buik ? " Vroeg Naruto als hij naar de deur ging, als hij Sakura hoorde ." Ik wensde jou zusje een goede morgen ." Naruto keek lastig ." Ze kan nog niet eens praten, zeg tenminste mij een goede morgen . "_

_" Wil niet ! Kom nu spelen ! " En pakte Naruto's arm en trok hem mee, uit het huis als ze beide waren rennen ." Sakura niet mijn arm ! " Riep Naruto in pijn, en Sakura liet snel los ." Sorry trok ik te hard ? " Vroeg Sakura de twee stopte met rennen ." Nee ... Ik ben er op gevallen, en heb me flink pijn gedaan .. Het is niet jou schuld ." Naruto is de laatste tijd stil, en heeft veel schrammen en blauwe plekken . Ze zeide het tegen haar adoptie moeder, die een keer naar Naruto's huis er voor ging . Met de antwoord ' Naruto is een jongen, en jongens hebben dat soort gevallen ' . _

_De twee rende het bos in, als ze naar hun geheime plek gingen . " Zeg Naruto hoe kom je eigenlijk aan dezen geheime plek ? " Vroeg Sakura als ze naar binnen gingen, Naruto pakte een bal uit een oude kast ." Huh ... Toen mijn papa ook nog klein was, speelde hij hier ook vroeger met zijn vrienden . Ik huh .. Wel hij liet me dit zien, en daarom dacht ik waarom zeg ik het niet tegen Sakura .." Sakura glimlachte en beide begonnen te voetballen, maar als Sakura beter had opgelet . Dan merkte ze Naruto's smekende ogen, merkte ze dat het normaal was voor een jongen . Schrammen en blauwe plekken altijd te krijgen, merkte ze dat het verdacht is dat hij ziek is . En zou hebben gemerkt, dat hij een leugen vertelde en dat hij ..._

_Om hulp was aan het roepen voor 10 jaar lang . _

( End Flashback )

" Ik .." Iedereen keek naar Sakura die stil was, als iedereen nadenken was waar ze konde zijn ." Ik weet denk ik waar ze zijn ." Zeide Sakura ." Wat ? Waar ! " Arashi ging naast haar stem, en haar dwong het te vertellen ." In een oud huis in het bos, Naruto en ik speelde daar vroeger ."

" Waarom zoude ze daar zitten ? " Vroeg Kyuubi ." Tenzij ..." Haar ogen gingen wijd open ." Naruto vertelde me dat zijn vader, hem het huis heeft laten zien . Hij speelde er ook in toen hij klein was, en ..."

" Sakura ." Sakura keek naar Kushina, die de deur open deed ." Laat me die huis zien . "

( Bij Naruto )

Naruto's lip was bloede, en zijn oog ging niet meer open . Naru keek in horror naar de twee, ze was bang en ze begon te ruiken . Ze had in haar broek geplast ." Vader .. Niet hier Naru ..."

" Naru kan kijken, ze schreeuwt niet, zoals haar domme grote broer ." Minato keek met een glimlach, naar Naru die achter uit ging ." Toch Naru jij zijt een brave meisje toch ? "

En wou naar haar toegaan, maar Naruto beet snel in zijn hand . Als Minato zich had omgedraaid, Minato schreeuwde uit pijn . En klopte Naruto tegen zijn gezicht, maar Naruto liet niet los ." Laat god verdomme los ! " Naru begon harder te huilen ." Stop met huilen ! "

( Bij de rest )

Iedereen stond buiten de huis, en keken angstig naar het huis . Maar geen van hun gaan terug, Mikoto, Kyuubi en Kushina zijn naar de politie gegaan, terwijl Fugaku, Arashi, Sasuke, Sakura en Hinata buiten stonden ." Okay hier is het weet je zeker ." Sakura knikte ja, Arashi wees naar een auto ." Vader's auto ... Nee Minato's auto ." Zijn blauwe stonden vol woede en haat, hij stond op maar Sasuke trok hem terug naar onder ." Wacht ! Stomme eikel we moeten eerst een plan verzinnen ."

" Zeg het dan Uchiha ."

" Oi kids stop met ruzie maken ." Zeide Fugaku als hij zijn pistool klaar hield, de twee keken nerveus naar hem . De man zat vol bloedlust, en zou die wapen nog ook gebruiken . Laten we hopen dat het geen kogel in bezit heeft, Fugaku kunnen ze moeilijk uit de nood helpen . Als hij Minato dood schoot .

" Ik .." Sakura keek naar Hinata ." Nee laat maar het is stom ."

" Alles kan nu helpen Hinata, het is Naruto hij heeft je nodig ." Hinata keek naar haar ." N-Naruto .." Hinata beet haar lip ." Ik heb een plan, het is ..."

Een man zat achter zijn bureau, als hij gaapte in stilte . Het is zo saai niks te doen, en niemand die om hulp kom vragen . De man is best dankbaar er voor, maar de verveling zou mogen stoppen ." Heb je gehoord van de Namikaze familie ? " De man draaide zich al om, iedereen kent het verhaal . Hij hoopt dat ze die zieke man, snel kunnen oppakken wat hij deed was ziek ." Neem me niet kwalijk ." De man draaide zich om ." huh meneer .. Herman ja Mr, Herman kun je me helpen ? Ik ben mijn portemonee kwijt ."

" Oh jij zijt het waat Hatake niet ? " Kakashi glimlachte nerveus ." Oh ik ben hier gekent ? "

" Ja voor de man die porno boekjes, in het openbaar leest ."

" Het is kunst geen porno ! " Riep Kakashi ." Ja ja wat is er nou .." Voor dat Kakashi iets kon zeggen, rende Kushina, Kyuubi en Mikoto de politie bureau binnen ." Help ons ! " Schreeuwde Kushina ." Naruto's moeder ? " Kyuubi keek naar Kakashi ." Ah Kakashi-sensei ."

" Oh goededag ." Zeide Kakashi ." Wat is de probleem mevrouw ." Blij dat hij niet de pervert moet helpen ." Luister u moet ons helpen, het gaat over mijn zoon Naruto ! "

" U zoon ? Wacht u zijt de ..."

" Mijn man is terug gekomen, toen ik weg was hij heeft mijn jongen ! En mijn klein dochtertje geontvoerd ! Red hun help ons ! "

" Wacht wacht we kunnen .." Mikoto duwde Kushina beetje opzij, en pakte de man bij de kraag ." Niks te wachten, er is een leven in gevaar . En misschien wel twee, move nu jou fucking ass ! " Riep Mikoto de politie man keek bang, en keek met een bleek gezicht naar Kakashi . Die naar hun gingen ." Laten we hun helpen Mr, Herman . "


	19. To Be Strong For It

Minato had de lol van zijn leven, als Naruto nog niet los liet . Bloed was al Minato's vuisten, en Naruto weigerd nog altijd los te laten . Naruto houd van hem, dat moet het zijn ! Daarom bijt hij hem zo hard, dat zijn aandacht op hem is . En .. Het gehuil van Naru begon echt te storen ." Godverdomme ! " En sloeg nog eens, hij brak een tand van Naruto . Die los liet ." Werd tijd geen zorgen Naruto ." Hij pakte Naruto bij zijn haar, en gaf hem een kus op de wang ." Ik ben zo terug ." En liet hem los, en ging naar Naru die hard huilen was ." Jij kleine .."

Plots hoorde Minato iets, hij draaide zich om . Er was iemand in de huis ." Wie is .." Minato pakte zijn pistool en keek naar zijn twee kinderen ." Ik ben zo terug ." En ging weg Naruto spuwde op de grond, als hij in woede keek . En keek dan naar Naru ." N-Naru gaat het ? " Naru schudde haar hoofd nee ." Ik heb ge .." Ze wou weer huilen ." Niet huilen Naru het is okay, ik beloof je dat je hier uit komt ."

" G-grote broer dan ? " Naruto glimlachte ." Wie weet . "

Minato ging naar de trappen, en keek rond en beet zijn lip . De ratten moeten hier ergens zijn, maar waar Minato weet dat hij ze had gehoord . " Kom uit waar je ook zijt ." Zingde hij en wou naar onder gaan, maar hoorde een deur dicht gaan . " Oh ? " En ging naar de ander kant van het huis, ver weg van de deur van Naruto en Naru .

Terwijl dat gingen Arashi en Sasuke naar, de deur waar Minato uitkwam ." Zou Sakura okay zijn ? " Vroeg Arashi ." Ze kent de plaats beter dan wij . " De twee gingen de kamer in, en zagen Naruto en Naru . " J-jong.." Maar Sasuke duwde zijn hand op Naruto's mond, maar trok weg als bloed op zijn hand kwam ." Wees stil jullie beide, we komen jullie hier weghalen ." Arashi maakte Naru los, terwijl Sasuke Naruto help . Naru gaf Arashi een knuffel ." Je reuk naar pis ..."

Naru bloosde fell als ze weer wou huilen, maar beet haar lip en keek kwaad ." Naruto zou dat het okay was, sinds ik bang ben ." Zeide ze Arashi keek even naar haar, en glimlachte als hij haar haar aaide ." Natuurlijk . " Naruto was los, en keek naar de twee .

" Waarom zijn .."

" Kleed je uit .." Zeide Sasuke ." Ik aan de wacht staan, wees snel Arashi jij ook ." Hij pakte Naru en trok haar naar de deur ." Help me op wacht staan ." Zeide hij tegen haar, en keek naar Naruto als hij Naru . Haar rug naar Naruto toe draaide, Naruto keek verward en zag Arashi uit klede ." Wees niet bezorgt, ik ga je niet anders bekijken . " Naruto keek hem even aan, maar klede zich ook uit . Weet waarom hij het moest, maar deed wat de twee hem vroegen . Naruto voelde rillingen, over zijn littekens komen . En voelde zich nerveus, als hij Arashi's broek pakte . Arashi deed Naruto's broek en shirt snel aan, en Naruto probeerde het te volgen . " Schoenen ook ?"

" Als het de zelfde maat is ."

Sakura rende naar de volgende kamer, ze was onder geraakt en weet . Dat Minato snel haar zou vinden, en haar zou afmaken . Maar alles voor Naruto ! Ze ging snel een gat in, en ging naar de ander kant van het huis . Ze moet Minato ook van de trap houde ." Waar zijt je piece of shit ! " Hoorde ze Minato schreeuwen, hij klonk nerveus en bang . Beter zo dan weet hij hoe zij zich voelde, als ze hij haar te pakken krijgt .

Boven hoorde de jongens Minato schreeuwen, en gingen voorzictig naar de trappen ." Waarom moeten Arashi en ik .."

" Vertel het u later ." Zeide Sasuke en pakte Naruto's hand, en Naru's hand als ze alle 3 naar onder gaan ." Arashi ? " Arashi glimlachte als hij naar de ander kant ging ." Wacht waar ga jij naar toe ? "

" Naruto ..." Arashi keek niet naar hun ." Vertel mama en Kyuubi dat ik van hun hou, en vergeet niet dat ik jullie de beste familie zijn . Waar ik trots op kan zijn ." Naruto's ogen gingen wijd open, als Naru in schok keek ." Je gaat ..." Maar Sasuke trok hun snel naar onder, Sasuke keek rond en duwde de twee eerst naar buiten . En knikte ja naar Arashi, die op weg ging op Minato te zoeken .

De 3 waren buiten en moesten rennen naar de struiken, waar Hinata was wachten ." Waar is vader ? "

" Hij zeide dat hij moest doen ." Sasuke keek ongelovig maar besloot, zijn vader straks te zoeken . Eerst Naruto vertellen van het plan ." Waarom ... Waarom moet Arashi .."

" Arashi zou Minato uit het huis lokken, naar de politie die op het punt staan . Om naar hier te komen ."

" Wat ? "

" Je zijt niet alleen Naruto . "

Sakura hijgde hard als ze probeerde weg te komen ." Shit .." Arashi was niet ver van hun, en glimlachte nerveus als Minato aan de ander kant stond . Minato keek rond en keek naar de deur, waar Sakura achter verstopt was . " Ik heb jou ..." Arashi liep naar voor en sloeg op een deur, als Sakura op haar kont viel . Als ze dacht dat het Minato was, die in schok naar Arashi keek ." N-Naruto ? " Hoorde Sakura hem zeggen . " Pak me dan papa ." Stak Arashi zijn tong uit, en rende snel weg ." W-wacht kom terug ! " Minato rende achter hem aan, Sakura zuchte opgelucht en besloot ook het huis te verlaten . En ging via de raam naar buiten, en klom de boom in en ging er zo uit . De anderen zagen haar, en gingen naar haar toe ." Kom we gaan naar de afgesproken plaats ."

Kushina beet op haar lip, als ze in de politie auto zaten . Ze gingen naar de afgesproken plaats ." Oh mag ik die gebruiken ? " Vroeg Kakashi met grote ogen ." W-wat ? Nee echt niet ! " Riep de man achter het stuur ." Shit waarom moet ik met jou in één auto zitten ! "

" Vraag het niet aan mij meneer ." Zeide Kakashi ." Ik wil ook niet met een zure pruim, in één wagen zitten . Plus ..."

Kakashi keek misselijk ." Wat stinkt hier zo ? "

De vrouwen probeerde hun adem te houden, als ze de stank ook ruikte . " Dat wil jer niet weten . "

Arashi rende voor zijn leven, als Minato hem achter volgde ." Naruto waag de deur niet uit te gaan ! " Maar Arashi luisterde niet, en rende de deur uit . Die Sasuk open heeft gelaten voor hem ." Naruto ! " Minato schoot en Arashi dacht dat het gedaan was voor hem, maar hij werd niet geraakt . Maar goed dat hij niet stopte, of anders was hij wel geraakt . Want de kogel raakte alleen de deur ." Shit ! Naruto kom terug ! " Zieke man ! Arashi rende het bos in, gevolgt door Minato .

De anderen waren ook op weg, naar de plaats waar de poltie zou staan . " Kom op beetje sneller, als we daar zijn is alles over ." Naruto had tranen in zijn ogen ." Maar Arashi is .."

" Naruto .." Sakura liep langs hun, en gaf Naruto een klop op de hoofd ." Je maak je teveel zorgen ! " Zeide ze terwijl de 3 bezig waren, en Naru dicht tegen Naruto stond . Stond Hinata even alleen, ze hoorde iets en dacht dat het de anderen waren . Die weg gingen terwijl Hinata, naar links ging gingen de anderen rechtdoor . Hinata hoorde op het moment niks meer, ze wou haar omdraaien . Maar plots hield iemand een hand op haar mond, en iets kouds tegen haar hoofd ." Jij zijt ... Naruto's blinde meisje niet ? " Hinata wist dat dit niet goed ging eindigen .

Arashi stopte even en keek achter zich, waar blijf die man . Arashi kan daar niet aankomen, zonder Minato achter hem aan ." Verdomme ..."

De anderen merkte dat Hinata er niet was, als ze er bijna waren ." Shit waar is Hinata ! " Naruto voelde vrees in zijn maag ." Hij heeft haar .."

" Wat ? Hoe kun je .."

" Ik weet het gewoon ! " Riep Naruto .

" Waar blijven ze ! " Zeide Kushina als de politie klaar stonden ." Er zal toch niks gebeurd zijn ..." Plots zagen ze Sasuke, Sakura, Naru en Naruto aankomen ." Naruto ! "

" Mama geef me een wapen ! "

" Wat ? " Kushina keek verward iedereen keek in schok ." Hij heeft Hinata ! "

" Oh mijn god ! " Mikoto keek in schok Naru rende naar Kyuubi, als Kyuubi haar dicht bij zich hield . " Luister de plan moet verranderen, wij mannen gaan het bos in . " Zeide één van de agenten ." Neen ! Dat zal hij Hinata zeker vermoorden ! " Riep Naruto . " Naruto luister .." Maar Naruto schudde zijn hoofd nee ." Nee ik ga terug ! " En rende terug naar het bos ." Naruto wacht ! " Riep Sasuke maar Naruto luisterde niet, Kakashi keek naar hun . En dan naar de pistool, waar iedereen geen oog op had . Kakashi pakte het op, en keek of er kogels in zaten . En vond paar kogels er in .

Arashi zag Minato nergens, en begon nerveus te worden . Plots hoorde hij iets, en stond op om te vertrekken . Maar zag eerst Hinata, uit de struiken komen ." Hinata ..." Hij merkte haar bleek gezicht, en zag ook waarom . Als Minato achter haar liep, met een pistool tegen haar hoofd gericht ." Naruto ..." Grijnsde Minato Arashi begon te zweten, als hij niet weet wat te doen ." Dat is juist je weet niet, wat je nu moet doen he ? Jij kleine meisje is nu mijn gevangenen, tot dat je ... Terug naar mij komt ! " Minato begon te lachen, als of hij dit geweldig vind . " Wel dan Naruto ..." Plots kwam de 4de persoon op dagen, Arashi en Minato keken met grote ogen naar Naruto . Die met grote ogen naar hun kijkt . " Naru ..."

" Arashi ... Nee jij zijt .." Minato werd bleek als hij snapte wat er aan de hand was ." Ik ben in de val gelopen ! " Hinata kneep haar ogen dicht, als Minato begon te schreeuwen, en probeerde van Minato weg te komen ." Laat me los ! "

" Hou je mond ! " En gooide haar op de grond, en richte zijn pistool naar haar hoofd ." Niet doen ! " Schreeuwde Naruto ." N-naruto-kun .." Hinata begon te huilen, waarom heeft ze niet beter opgelet ? Nu brengt ze Naruto in gevaar !

" Naruto kom naar mij, en ik laat haar leven ." Vertelde Minato Naruto met steeds, die zieke grijns op zijn gezicht ." Laat je dan Arashi en Hinata gaan ? "

" Naruto ! " Arashi probeerde tussen de twee te komen ." Arashi blijf er buiten ! " Riep Naruto kwaad ." Luister naar je broer Arashi, Naruto weet beter dan jij ." Zeide Minato tegen de ander tweeling ." Zo dat jij hem weer kan verkrachte ! Echt niet ! "

" Je weet niet wat je zeg Arashi . "

" Arashi hou je mond ! "

Naruto keek naar Minato, en nam een diep adem . Als het stopt Minato anderen pijn te doen, dan .. Naruto keek naar Hinata, die met tranen in haar gezicht . Naruto probeerde te zoeken, maar ze ziet hem niet . Maar in ogen zie je wel, dat ze weet wat er gebeuren was ." Ja kom maar Naruto .."

" Stop ! " Riep een stem al de 3, keken naar Fugaku die een pistool voor Minato hield ." Dit is nu voorbij Minato ."

" Oh ... Jij komt me bekent voor ." Minato keek naar Fugaku's gezicht ." Ah ja u herriner ik me, jij zijt die ex politie man niet ? De man die zijn plaats verloor, de plaats die ik kreeg . " Fugaku zweeg maar hield zijn pistool nog voor hem ." Hoe kom je aan die pistool ? Gekocht ? Voor wraak op die lieve zoontje van jou ? "

" Hou je mond ! "

" Waarom zou ik ! " Riep Minato en keek naar Naruto ." Ik ben jullie niet vergeten hoor ." Naruto slikte en liep verder naar Minato ." Stop het Naruto ! " En keek naar Minato, de vuur in de oudere Uchiha zag je ." Ik maak een einde aan jou ." Minato lachte zachtjes ." Het zij zo dan, maar dan .. " En keek naar Hinata ." Neem ik haar met me mee ! "

Voor dat iemand iets kon zeggen, schoot iemand met de pistool . " K-Kakashi-sensei ! " Arashi en Naruto keken in schok, naar hun leerkracht die een pistool . Naar hun vader richte ." Raak mijn leerlingen niet aan ." Zeide Kakashi met koude ogen tegen hem ." Oh ? " Minato voelde bloed, van zijn wang glijde . En keek dan naar Fugaku ." Weet je Fugaku-kun je zoon, verliet snel zijn leven . Als .."

" Stop het ! "

" Ik heb wurgde met dezen handen ." Naruto voelde rillingen komen, als hij Minato zag glimlachen . Hoe kan hij er om glimlachen ." Hij liet mijn Naruto niet met rust, en pakte hem nog eens van mij af . Naruto is van mij, hij is mijn kind ." En keek dan naar Hinata ." Jij ook ... Jij hebt hem ook afgepakt ." Als Minato ging schieten, gooide Kakashi zijn pistool weg . Naruto rende er ook naar toe, maar Arashi hield hem tegen . Fugaku stond stil als Kakashi, op Minato sprong de blonde man . Liet zijn pistool vallen en probeerde Kakashi weg te duwen, als Minato's aandacht op Kakashi was . Twijfelde Fugaku niet meer en ...

BANG !


	20. The Endless Nightmare Ends

( 3 jaar later )

Het was herfst al, de bladeren van de bomen . Zijn bruin geworden en vallen van de bomen, op de bruine aarde die binnenkort . Bedekt zal worden op sneeuw, een blonde jonge man liep alleen . Naar de richting van het kerkhof, hij had bloemen vast . En keek met zijn blauwe ogen naar de grond, ieder stap dat hij neemt . Was zwaar maar .. Hij keek dan naar het graf, waar hij voor gekomen is . Het was de moeite waard ." Hey daar Itachi, hoe is het met jou ? " Vroeg de jongen ." Wel bij mij gaat alles goed, ik .. Ik .. Ik wou dat je er bij was weet je, voor Sasuke's 18de verjaardag ... " Vertelde hij aan het graf, die hem niet antwoorde . " Maar je werd .. Het spijt me weet je, je had nog zoveel te doen . " Glimlachte Naruto als hij zijn tranen weg veegde . " Je kende me eens niet, en toch .. Je hebt je leven verloren, alleen maar omdat je bezorgt waard . Maar wees niet meer bezorgt alles gaat goed, Sasuke heeft een meisje nu Sakura . Je kent haar he, je had de gezichten moeten zien van die ander meisjes . Het was echt lachen ! " Naruto lachte zachtjes ." En met mij en Hinata gaat ook alles goed . "

Naruto keek rond zeker van dat hij alleen is ." Weet je vandaag is een heel bijzondere dag, ik ga ..." Naruto fluisterde de laatste woorden, tegen het graf en glimlachte . " Mijn hele leven is verrandert, op die dag zelf .. "

( Flashback )

_Fugaku had geschoten, hij had eindelijk die bastard beschoten ! " Shit ! " Arashi en Naruto keken met grote ogen, naar de lichaam van hun vader . Die levenloos op de grond lag ." Oh nee ! " Fugaku viel op de grond, als hij bleek keek . " Ik ben .." Kakashi duwde Minato voorzichtig af, bloed kwam op zijn shirt ." Dit is niet goed .. "_

_" Hey hallo ! "_

_" Snel mannen ze zijn dicht bij ! " Riep een mannenstem Kakashi was snel, Naruto lette er niet op als hij Hinata pakte . En haar weg trok van de lichaam, nee .. Lijk misschien wel het lijk, van zijn vader . Arashi keek in schok wat er was gebeurd, Kakashi pakte Fugaku's pistool en pakte dan zijn pistool . En duwde snel 1 van zijn koggels er in, en verstopte die in Fugaku's jas . Fugaku was in schok, en wist niet wat er gebeurde . Maar keek Kakashi vragend als hij de pistool . In zijn jaszakken duwde ." Geen zorgen ."_

_" Wat is er gebeurd ! " _

_De politie mannen zagen het lijk, en het bloed op Kakashi's shirt . " Sorry jongens ik was eerder dan jullie ." Zeide Kakashi Kushina keek met grote ogen naar hem, en dan naar Arashi ." Arashi wat is er ? " Maar Arashi antwoorde haar niet ." Hatake-san je ..." _

_" Ja ik heb Minato neergeschoten, mijn eerste schot heb ik hem gemist . Ik raakte zijn wang ."_

_Naruto, Fugaku en Hinata keken naar Kakashi, als hij de schuld op zich nam ." Wacht hij ! " _

_Maar Fugaku's woorden werden niet gehoord, als de politie Kakashi in de handboeien sloeg ." Kom maar mee naar een warme cel . " _

( End Flashback )

" Die Kakashi .. Hij heeft je vader uit de cel gehouden, Uchiha-san is terug bij de politie werken . Ik denk dat hij Kakashi, erg dankbaar is wie weet . " Naruto keek naar de grijze lucht, hij hoopt dat het niet gaat regenen .

" Oi ! Naruto ! " Naruto keek achter zich en zag Sasuke, Sakura en Hinata naar hem toekomen ." Wat ? "

" Waarom kom je nu alleen naar hier, ik zei toch dat je even op ons moet wachten ! " Zeide Sasuke kwaad ." Oh man mag ik niet even praten, met jou broer over jou beschamende onderdelen ." Grijnsde Naruto Sasuke werd rood ." Hou je mond ! " Sakura en Hinata lachte ." Anyway wie wil straks Kakashi-sensei bezoeken ? " Vroeg Sakura ." Noem je hem nog steeds Kakashi-sensei ."

" Wel het is moeilijk om er mee te stoppen weet je ."

" Na al wat hij voor ons heeft gedaan . "

Kakashi zou 10 jaar er zitten, in de gevangenis moeten zitten . Maar door goed gedrag, en de crimeneel Namikaze Minato uit te schakelen . Mochte hij eerder er uit, en die dag was de dag . Dat Naruto en zijn vrienden hem gingen halen .

" Ah ! Het voeld zo goed, om een goede drank te nemen ! " Zeide Kakashi als hij in de cafe zat, samen met zijn ex leerlingen .. " Jullie zijn zo groot geworden ! " Huilde hij . "Haha Kakashi jij zijt zo een grap jas ." Kakashi stak zijn tong uit, als Naruto dat zeide .

" Oh waar is Arashi-kun ? " Als Kakashi de ander tweeling niet zag .

" Arashi komt straks met Kiba en de anderen ." Zeide Naruto ." Hoe is het met jou neefje ? "

" Met Rei is alles goed, maar juist zijn moeder ." Iedereen lachte ." Oh ja ik moet iets vertellen, en zeker aan Hinata ." Hinata en Naruto date al 3 jaar ." Hinata je bent mijn geliefde, de licht die in mijn duisternis zat . " Sakura begon te blozen, als ze weet waar dit ging eindigen . Sasuke grijnsde als Kakashi tranen begon te krijgen, Hinata sloot haar ogen als ze naar Naruto's woorden luisterde .

" Ik hou heel veel van jou, en zou alles geven om jou gelukkig te maken . Ik wil mijn leven met jou delen, en ik hoop ..." En haalde een doosje uit, en duwde het in Hinata's handen ." Jij ook ." Hinata opende het, en voelde in het doosje . Ze voelde de koude ring, en begon tranen te krijgen . Als haar wangen rood werden ." Is het ..."

" Ja ! " Schreeuwde Hinata en knuffelde Naruto, door dat viel de warme koffie op Kakashi ." Ah ! Warm ! " Iedereen begon te lachen, en Hinata en Naruto kuste elkaar . Plots ging Naruto's GSM, Naruto pakte het ." Het is mijn moeder ."

En duwde de GSM tegen zijn oor ." Hey mam moet je raden .." Maar Kushina onderbrak Naruto ." Naruto het is jou vader ..." Zeide Kushina als ze nerveus klonk ." Is er iets gebeurd .." Iedereen keek als naar schok naar lijkbleek keek ." Naruto-kun ? " Hinata voelde dat Naruto bang begon te krijgen, Naruto keek naar de anderen ." Het is mijn vader, hij is ..."

Ontwaakt uit zijn coma ...

* * *

**Dit is de aller laatste chapter, van ' The Moments Of A Family ! ' . Ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben, en dat jullie ook zullen genieten van de Sequel en Prequel . De Sequel is van wat er zal gebeuren, na dat Minato ontwaakt is uit zijn coma . En de Prequel is een fic van Minato zelf .**

**Dezen chapter is van 3 jaar later, ik weet ... Op eerlijk gezegte niet meer hoeveel jaar Naruto was, 15 jaar neem ik aan . Dus als iemand nog weet hoeveel jaar hij is, dan laat me iets weten !**

**Bye bye !**


	21. Extra Bonus : Sequel Info !

**Hey iedereen ! Nu de verhaal gedaan is en een happy ending, geef ik jullie een extra bonus van ' The Moments Of A Family ' **

**Info voor de Sequel en Prequel !**

**Alleen zal het even duren, tot dat ik een datum heb gekozen voor beide Fics !**

' The Moments Replayed '

Na 3 jaar tijd, komt Naruto's vader uit zijn coma . En nu word er beslist wat er verder word gedaan, geheimen uit het verleden duiken op . En Minato lijk iets uit zijn eigen te verbergen . " De appel valt niet zo ver van de boom . "

**Plus ik ga ook een Prequel maken van ' The Moments Of A Family ', het verleden van Minato . En wat er gebeurde .**

' Minato '

Hij keek in de spiegel, naar zijn lijkbleke huid . En naar het bloed, die uit de wonde's komen . Ze worden weg gespoeld door het water, maar zijn zondes niet .

**Okay dat was het ! Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt van ' The Moments Of A Family '**

**Dat jullie ook zullen genieten van de sequel als die komt .**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
